One True Love
by Tom Felton Lover999
Summary: Draco and Alex have been married a year. All they want now is to have a child, but Alex can't seem to get pregnant. Now, there is another threat to their marriage. Will Draco be able to protect his wife? Or will the Wizarding World fall apart again? If you haven't read An Unforgettable Love or Till My Dying Breath, you will probably be a little lost. Alex Tasso is back!
1. Chapter 1: The Perfect Marriage, Sorta

A year has gone by. I have been Alexandra Tasso Malfoy for a year now and I couldn't be happier. I know you are wondering, what happened after the war? Well, Draco and I were married five months after the war. Hermione returned back for her seventh year, Harry and Ron began training to become Aurors. Ginny and Harry were engaged and got married last month once she graduated from Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione got married about two and half months ago.

Draco had a great job at the ministry and I walked alongside Hermione in the ministry as well. After the war, my father fled to America with my mother. I never really heard from them. Draco was given Malfoy Manor while Lucius and Narcissa moved into another Manor. I sold Tasso Manor to Hermione and Ron. So, now it was Weasley Manor. Life has been great minus one little thing. Actually, it was a huge deal even though Draco kept telling me it would happen one day.

We have been trying for about five months now to have a baby.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" I glanced up and smiled at the smile witch. "I'm sorry, but the test was negative again." I sighed and nodded. "Maybe next month." I muttered picking up my purse. The mid-witch folded up my field and left the room. My lunch break was almost over, so I hopped into the fireplace and floo back to the ministry. I stumbled out of the fireplace and brushed off the soot from my dress. I walked up to the desk and held up my wand for them to scan in. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Malfoy." I gave the elderly woman a smile and took my wand back. I walked as quickly as I could to Draco's office. I still had about ten minutes till my break was over and I really needed to see him. I needed him to tell me it wasn't my fault, and that it just wasn't meant to be yet.

Of course, we could afford children. Draco and I received a lot of family money once we turned eighteen. We had very good jobs and even a great marriage. The only problems we were having was having a baby. I knocked lightly on his door and heard a muffled come in. I pushed open the door and peeked my head in. He was hunched over his desk looking over documents with a look of confusion on his face.

"Draco?" His head shot up and a grin appeared on his face. "Alex!" He jumped up and rushed towards me. He walked me over to a leather couch and sat down next to me holding my hand tightly. "Well, what did the doctor say?" He seemed so excited.

"I'm not pregnant." His smiled dropped off his face and he smiled sadly. "It's going to happen, perhaps, you're under too much stress." I shook my head and placed my head in my hands. "The doctor said I'm perfectly fine." He wrapped me up in his arms and held me tight. I just wanted a little Malfoy running around the house. I was getting so frustrated and I knew this was going to eventually put a strand on our marriage.

He told me the familiar, it's going to happen when it happens and that's when I made my cue to leave.

000

I walked in to see Ron leaning over Hermione's desk looking worried. I was starting to notice that a lot of people were looking off today even Draco. Something must have happened when I left. "Alex! Thank Merlin, you're back." Hermione said rushing over to me and helping me take off my cloak. She paused and went to open her mouth, but paused when she saw the look on my face. She gave me a light pat on my back and a weak smile.

"So, what's going on? Everyone seems on edge." Ron pushed himself off of Hermione's desk and sighed. "Draco, didn't tell you?" I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest. Well, whatever this was, he was going to get an earful out of me later. Ron picked something off of Hermione's desk and I noticed it was the Daily Prophet. He gestured for me to take it and I hesitated before I took it from his hands.

_**Massive Breakout of Death Eaters out of Azkaban.**_

_** No one is entirely sure on how the breakout happened, but it did. Many Aurors are afraid that the said Death Eaters that escaped are possibly going after old Death Eaters, who were not found guilty after the war. **_

I stopped reading and slowly sat down behind my desk. I dropped the Daily Prophet on my desk and rubbed my forehead. Why had Draco not told me about this? "Harry has sent men to protect the Malfoy's and your family. I am about to have a talk with Draco about have you two protected." I nodded and held my hand on my lower left forearm. I knew there was a scar from the Dark Mark that I used to have. Ron continued talking, but I ignored him and stared down at the large diamond ring that was on my left hand. I looked up at the picture frame that was sitting on my desk.

It was a picture of me in my white wedding dress and Draco looking handsome as ever in a tux. He spun me around and then gave me a small little kiss on the lips. It was one of my favorite pictures. Life was incredible and now this was happening. I was furious. Who would have let them out? There was someone on the inside that was trying to make the wizarding world crumble again.


	2. Chapter 2: Break in

"So, when were you going to tell me?" I hissed throwing my heels in the closet. We have been arguing non-stop since dinner. I didn't even eat because I was so angry at him. Draco sighed and tossed his shoes into his closet. He shook his head and took off his suit jacket hanging it up. "Want me to be honest? Or shall I lie, so you don't curse me again?" He hissed tugging off his tie. I unzipped my dress and tossed it into the dirty clothes. "If you want to stay here tonight, I suggest you tell me the bloody truth? And how long have you known this?" I grabbed one of his shirts and tugged it on over my head.

"Give me your wand and I will tell you." He said sitting on the edge of the bed. He was just in his green boxers and a V-neck t-shirt. I growled and snatched my wand off my dresser. I stormed over to him placing it roughly in his hands. He grabbed my wrist and stared me down, "And no wandless magic, either."

"Fine! Tell me" I yelled plopping down beside him on our bed. Draco took a deep breath and rotated his shoulder to relax a little bit. "I have known for about a month. Harry was saying how he felt like something like this was going to happen, but no one really listened. The Aurors hid this for at least a week so the public wouldn't go into panic. I was trying to protect you. We were trying to have a child and I knew that would stress you out, so I just kept quiet. I was kind of going to tell you when the Aurors showed up at our doors. They aren't entirely sure who escaped, but I kno…" He stopped and glanced around. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but he held his hand up and motioned for me to listen.

I listened careful and heard movement around downstairs. There was a crash that sounded just like one of my mother's old vases. "Where is Millie?" Draco whispered.

"She's at Hogwarts. McGonagall needed an extra house-elf." I whispered back. He handed me back my wand and pulled me up. "Stay close to me." I nodded and grabbed his arm. We stepped out of our room and that's when I heard voices. Draco jogged over to the staircase and glanced down to see lights from wands. Draco turned towards me and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Go to Blaise."

"Who are they?" I whispered. "I don't know, but just go." I shook my head and heard an explosion right next to my head. Draco pushed me down and fired a spell back. "Don't! Draco?"

"Dad?" Draco stood up and helped me up. I glanced down the staircase and saw Lucius standing at the bottom of the staircase. Draco growled and jogged down the stairs. He grabbed Lucius by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. "Who did you bring here?! They almost killed my wife!"

"Whoa! Malfoy, it's me." A man appeared and pulled down his hood. I narrowed my eyes and got a better look at the man. It was Nathan Lewis, an Auror at the ministry. "You almost killed my wife!" Draco yelled letting go of his father and turning his wand on Lewis. I rushed down the stairs and pulled Draco's arm down. "He's just an idiot, relax. Why are you here?" Lewis glared at me and lit our fireplace. Lewis had shaggy blonde hair and he had a lip ring. He was about a year and a half older than Draco and I. He and I never got along. He just didn't think before he reacted and almost got Ron killed on a mission.

"Father, please do not tell me he's protecting you and mother." Draco asked turning around to his father that was straightening out his shirt. "Yes and another bloke named Luther."

"Luther Piper?" I asked. Luther was about in his early thirties and very quiet. I don't think I ever heard him spoke once. "Luther is great. But you never answered my question?" I snapped, Lewis sighed and rolled his eyes. Draco growled and I nudged him. Draco was big on respect and disrespecting me was a huge no-no in his book. "I explained why I was there and Narcissa asked me who was protecting you two, and I said I didn't know… She sent me and your father to check that you are alright."

"Well as you can see we are perfectly fine." I said smiling over at Lucius. Ever since the war, Lucius had changed greatly. He actually treated Draco and I with respect, and he was extremely protective over me. "I know, love. But when I didn't have Millie greet me, I got worried." Lucius said patting me awkwardly on the back. He still wasn't really good on showing his feelings. "Alex sent her to Hogwarts for the night; McGonagall needed an extra house-elf." Draco said he glanced over at Lewis and then back at me. And that's when I realized I was not wearing any pants. I blushed and crossed my legs pulling down my shirt a little bit more.

"Eyes off, Lewis. Alexandra, go owl Harry and ask when you are going to have an Auror here." I nodded and took off up the stairs. I ran into Draco's study and grabbed some paper. I wrote down quickly what Draco told me to write and rushed over to the window. I let out a whistle and Draco's eagle owl flew towards me. I knew my owl, Antoinette had to be hunting. I tied the letter to his outstretched leg. I grabbed a treat and tossed it at him. "Take this to Harry Potter and quickly." He replied in a hoot and took off into the night sky.

000

I was so thankful that it was Saturday and we were off of work. I was in the kitchen heating up some tea and Draco was in his study reading. I heard a pounding at the front door and sighed. Millie must have not gotten back yet. I poured my tea and picked up my mug walking towards the front door. I opened the large wooden door. "'Ello Alex."

"Hagrid? What are you doing here?" I held open the door and allowed Hagrid to come in. I thought he would be at Hogwarts. "I'm here for first shift." He smiled and patted his stomach awkwardly not really knowing what to do. "Harry was busy at Azkaban, so he owled me and asked if I could take first shift. I should be here till about one in the afternoon, then Harry should be here."

"Would you like some tea?" I gestured him to sit down on our couch and he slowly sat down barely fitting on it. "I would love some." I smiled and I heard a crash behind me causing Hagrid to jump in surprise. "Madam Malfoy!" I heard Millie scream. Once Draco and I got married, she went from calling me 'Miss Tasso' to 'Madam Malfoy', no matter what I said she would never call me Alex. It kind of drove me insane.

"Oh Millie! You're back!" I called out to her. She popped into the sitting room and began grinning like crazy when she saw Hagrid. "Please get Hagrid a cup of tea. I am going to get Draco." Millie bowed and disappeared. I placed my tea on the table and walked down the hallway to Draco's study. I opened the door to see him laid out on his couch asleep with a book laying on his chest. I smiled, and tipped toe over to him. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. He groaned and cracked an eye open. "How long have I been out?" He said groggily sitting up and placing a bookmark in his book.

"About an hour. Hagrid is here." He rubbed his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, right. First shift." He muttered standing up and stretching out his arms. He kissed my head and walked out of his study. I followed him and Hagrid stood up once he saw Draco. He placed his tea on the table and held his hand out to Draco. "Hello Hagrid. How is Hogwarts treating you?" Draco sat down next to be and draped his arm over my shoulders.

"It is great, we still are rebuilding, but we are almost completely done. So, when am I going to see a little Alex and Draco running around?" He chuckled and took a slip of his tea. I winced a little just at the topic of a child and quickly picked up my cup take a drink. Draco glanced at me and then gave Hagrid a weak smile. I couldn't blame Hagrid for bring it up, he didn't know. We couldn't expect everyone to not talk about it.

"We are having a little problem with that department." Draco said weakly. Hagrid smiled and patted my knee. "It will happen and when it does you two will be wonderful parents." I smiled at him and nodded. We really didn't need to be having a baby right now anyways.


	3. Chapter 3: Stuck in Malfoy Manor

The whole weekend Harry, Ron, and Neville were coming in and out, it still surprised me that Neville had become an Auror. He was talking to me about how he was trying to become the new Hogwarts Herbology professor. I knew he would be great. He said he was going to start next year and he seemed to be really excited about it. Harry told us that he wanted us to stay home on Monday and work from home. I had a huge project coming up and I knew I couldn't leave Hermione to just do it herself.

"Come on, why can't I go in for at least an hour?" I yelled as I followed him out of the kitchen. "No, a million times no. Hermione can handle it. She's owling you all your work." Harry explaining picking up his bag and grabbing his jacket, I grabbed his jacket from his hands and held it behind my back. "Listen, I have an extremely important job that I can't do for the comfort of my own home." I hissed, I was starting to get angry. Why did it seem like no one was listening? He reached around me and yanked his jacket out of my hands.

"Draco has an important job and he seems fine with staying home." Harry pulled on his jacket. "Draco takes complaints from three departments. I take complaints from around the UK." I hissed following him over to the fireplace. Draco was leaning against the wall drinking his coffee and smirking at the scene in front of him. "Alex that is the first place they will look for you two. They know you two are workaholics. It's out of the question, so sit your pretty little butt down and start working. If I spot you at the ministry, I will have you escorted back home." Harry stepped into the fireplace and disappearing. I growled and stomped my foot angrily on the ground. Draco chuckled, "Shall we start working? It will be wonderful." He placed his coffee down in the kitchen and held out his hand. I hesitated then I took his hand. He smirked and pulled me close to him wrapping his arm around my waist. He kissed my head and led me down the hallway to his study.

Millie was tiding up the study and had placed another chair for me to sit in. The window was opened and she was untying a stack of papers from Antoinette. "Ah! These are for you Madam." I walked over to her and took the stack from her tiny arms. I dropped them on Draco's desk and sat down. Draco sat down and began to look over his documents. Draco was head of three departments, which meant if anyone had a complaint it would straight to him and then he would have to solve the problem. My job on the other hand was that I receive complaints about horrible treatment due to that person being halfblood, Mudblood, or pureblood. Hermione created this department and asked me if I would help her.

I heard Draco groan next to me and looked up from the letter that Hermione sent. "What's wrong?" I asked looking at him closely as he hunched over reading a document. "Nathan bloody Lewis." He took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Another complaint. This is the second complaint I have gotten on him in a month! I'm going to have to owl Kingsley. One more complaint and Kingsley will have to fire him." Draco pulled out a clean piece of parchment and pulling out a quill from a drawer. I took the complaint and saw the messy handwriting. I narrowed my eyes and began reading the complaint.

_**To whom it may concern;**_

_**I am writing you to inform you of an Auror by the name of Nathan Lewis. He was arresting my son and my son clearly asked what the charges were, Lewis began to use brutal force against my son. I would like to see justice against this young man for causing my son pain. **_

"What was the other complaint about him about?" I asked. There was just something telling me that something wasn't right. There was always something off about him. "Brutal force. It's always brutal force andone time he arrested the wrong person." He walked over to his eagle owl and tied the letter to his leg. I glanced down at my stack of letters and opened the first one. I sighed and glanced up at Draco, who was still staring out the window.

"You have a bad feeling about him, don't you?" He said not even glancing at me. Every time I had a gut feeling about someone I would tell Draco and Draco would figure out that I was completely right. Draco always made sure he asked me how I was feeling about a person. He could always tell when I was holding back. "I have always felt uneasy around him." I said truthfully. Draco sighed and shook his head.

"The way he looked at you that night made me extremely uncomfortable. I'm used to men checking you out, because let's be honest I have a gorgeous wife, but there was just something about him." He walked over to me and kissed my head. We dropped the subject and went back to work. We didn't really talk and for some reason working in the same room together was very relaxing. We took a break for lunch and sat in the sitting room after we ate. He pulled me on his lap and kissed my shoulder.

It was just relaxing sitting there with the fire roaring next to us. It was romantic actually. Before I knew it, Draco throat was down my throat. We should be working, but hey a little snog wouldn't be too horrible, right. The kiss began getting a little heated, but I couldn't bring me to stop him. He was just such a good kisser.


	4. Chapter 4: Death Eaters at Malfoy Manor

"I am sick and tired of this!" I screamed glaring at Ron. This was the third day that Draco and I were locked inside our own home. Ron sighed and Hermione flinched when I yelled. Ron rubbed her back and looked at Draco. Draco shook his head, clearly showing Ron that he wasn't about to calm me down. "Our parents and other known Death Eaters are going on with their lives, but Draco and I are trapped in our own home!"

I was breathing heavily and I was about to lose it. No one was telling us anything and I felt like they were hiding something from us. Then today, Ron brings Hermione with him, which I knew something was wrong. Draco strolled over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. He ran his hand up and down my arms. I took a deep breath and felt the room around me spin. I swayed and Draco quickly moved me over to sit down. Hermione jumped up and ran over to me. "Are you alright?"

"She's fine. She just got a little heated." Draco whispered sitting next to me and brushing my hair out of my face. He froze and felt my head. "You're really clammy. Alex?" My ears were ringing. I took another deep breath and muttered that I was okay. I pushed Hermione gently out of my way and stared down Ron. "You tell me know, everything you know because I know you brought Hermione to soften the blow." Ron's eyes widen and he glanced over at Draco, who just smirked. He shook his head and Hermione went back over to him.

"Harry and I have been looking deeper into the escapees. It seems like they want you two more than the others." Draco grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Ron took a pause and looked at me, "They really want Alex. The guards said that a few of them kept asking for the Daily Prophet after you two got married. They have been betting on who gets your child first. Apparently, the child of a Tasso and Malfoy will be extremely powerful. Harry said that a couple of them have called your future children the ultimate purebloods."

I shuddered and looked at Draco. He was staring down at the ground biting down hard on his lip. Hermione looked at Draco and then back at Ron. "The prophecies."

"What prophecies?" I asked. "Alex, don't you remember that prophecy?" Hermione whispered. I thought hard and froze. In 6th year, when Draco and I were trying to fix the cabinet… Blaise found a book. A book that said if we produced a child, it would save me. I stood up and shook my head. I began pacing around. I held my stomach, Draco and I had sex three days ago. What if I get pregnant? This would be my luck to finally get pregnant at the worst possible time ever.

"There's another one." I froze and looked at Hermione. Ron stared at her and Draco tensed up. She spoke again, "Alex and Draco fought against what they were born to do. They helped Harry when they shouldn't have. They hate you two with an utter passion. They just don't want your child because they think it will be powerful, no. They want it because they know it will cause you so much pain. Don't you think they know how hard it is for Alex to get pregnant right now? They love every second of it."

"The prophecy? It's that they will take our child, isn't it." I whispered holding my hand over my stomach. Hermione sadly nodded and looked away from me. Draco ran his hands through his hair and got up walking over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "I made you a promise a year ago during the war and I will stick to that promise forever. I will protect you. Always." I nodded and crushed my face deep into Draco's chest. He always knew what to say to make me feel safer, but for some reason this time… There was just a horrible feeling in my gut.

000

"Alex." Draco hissed shaking my shoulder. I cracked opened an eye and looked at the clock on our bedside table. It was three in the morning. I groaned and felt him shake my shoulder even harder. "What Draco?" I hissed pushing him away from me. He held his finger up to lips and gestured for me to listen. I heard footsteps and light talking. There was a pop and I went to scream when Draco covered mouth quickly. I sighed when I saw Millie standing at the end of our bed.

"Who's downstairs?" Draco asked sitting up and grabbing his wand. I got up and walked quickly over to my dresser grabbing my wand. "It is three men, sir. Millie believes they are Death Eaters, they keep bring up Madam Malfoy's name." Millie whispered running over to our closet and dragging out two bags. I raised an eyebrow and looked over at Draco, who just smirked at her. "Are those our bags?" She nodded, "Mister Harry told Millie to have bags packed just in case of an attack." I heard commotion outside our door and locked the door quickly. I stepped back as the door handle began jiggling.

"Millie, go to Blaise Zabini's Manor and then go to Harry Potter. Take our bags. Hurry." Draco whispered, Millie looked worriedly at me and then disappeared in a blink of an eye. The door stopped jiggling and then there was a blast. I was thrown back into Draco and jumped up quickly to see three large men in cloaks walking into our room.

"There she is!" The one closest to me reached towards me and I yelled a spell causing him to go flying into the other two. Draco grabbed me around the waist and I felt the familiar tug in my stomach. I watched as our room disappeared. Draco and I crashed on marble floors. I rolled out of Draco's arms and slammed into a chair. I groaned and held my side. Draco jumped up and rushed towards me.

"Draco! Alex!" Daphne ran down the stairs in her PJs with her wand out. "Alex? Are you alright?" Draco helped me up and walked me over to a chair to sit down. Daphne sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. "You weren't followed, were you?" Blaise asked running in with Harry behind. I shook my head and rubbed my hand over my face. I didn't feel well at all. I grabbed my stomach and leaned over.

I emptied my stomach and I heard Daphne whimper. "I just brought that rug."

"I'll buy you another, love." Blaise said patting her on the back. I held my stomach and groaned. I have never gotten sick after I apparated. Draco rubbed my back softly. "Where the hell was our Auror?" Draco hissed to Harry. Harry plopped down and sighed. "I have no idea. Ron switched with Lewis. He was supposed to be at your Manor at midnight. Your father was not getting along with Lewis, so Ron took his place. Did they attack Alex? She looks horrible." Harry said quickly changing the topic. He leaned over the back of the chair and took a good look at me. "Yes, when they blasted down our door, but other than that no. Alex attacked them first." Draco said rubbing my back. Millie waddled over to me with a blue bucket. I snatched it from her arms and emptied the rest of my stomach. Daphne winced and stood up quickly waving her wand over the vomit that was on her rug. I disappeared, but there was still a hint of stain on the rug. Millie appeared back with a rag and placed it around my neck.

"She needs her rest. Blaise, make sure the wards are up even stronger." Blaise nodded and walked away with Millie. Draco picked me up and followed Daphne to our bedroom. She left us alone and Draco placed me down gently on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"A little bit better."

"Go to sleep. I'm going to go finish my talk with Potter." He kissed my forehead and left the room. I closed my eyes tight and slowly, but surely I finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: A Horrible Sickness

I cracked opened an eye and closed my eyes tight again once the sun touched my face. I whimpered and rolled over. Draco had one arm thrown over his face and his other arm was wrapped tightly around my waist. I smiled and stared at him for who knows how long. I loved waking up beside him. It was a dream come true; he always was there for me. It just took me forever to realize. Every breakup that I had during my years of Hogwarts, he was there to make me laugh or for me to take my anger out on him. I wished I would have seen it way before sixth year, but I guess everything happens for a reason. Now I was a Malfoy with a wonderful Manor and a beautiful career. I couldn't be happier. I would be even happier if I didn't have craze Death Eaters after me.

I got up quietly and grabbed one of our bags. I searched through it and pulled out my clothes. I laid out his and walked into the bathroom. I changed my clothes quickly and washed my face. I straighten up and felt the bile started to rise in my throat. I ran over to the toilet and emptied my stomach out completely. I groaned and grabbed a wash cloth washing my face. There was a knock on the door and sighed, "Yeah?"

"Hun, are you okay?" Draco's voice said groggy from sleep. "I'm f-fine" I stuttered. I took a deep breath and walked over to the door pulling it open. Draco stood there shirtless with a groggy expression on his face. He looked at me and smiled. "Blaise just came into our room and said they have breakfast ready for us downstairs." I nodded and moved out of his way, so he could take a shower. I saw that it was eleven in the morning. I have never slept that late. Blaise and Daphne were in engaged, it took Blaise forever to get guts to ask Daphne. They were getting married next month. I strolled into the kitchen; Daphne was reading the Daily Prophet drinking a cup of tea. I didn't see Blaise anywhere. I cleared my throat and she looked up.

"Alex! Sit down, I'll get your plate." She stood up and I sat down. She placed a mug in front of me and then a plate that was full with food. "Coffee or tea?"

"Tea, please." She smiled and grabbed one of the kettles. She picked up my mug and poured tea in it. I began cutting up my sausage. Daphne sat back down and slowly slid over the Daily Prophet towards me. I stared down at it and saw a picture of Malfoy Manor with Auror searching around the grounds.

'_**Death Eaters attack Alexandra and Draco Malfoy.' **_

"Great. We made the front page." I muttered buttering my toast angrily. "Everyone is panicking. Harry came by this morning and asked Blaise to help him calm down the public." I nodded and was about to take another bite of food when that familiar feeling came over me. I dropped the toast and closed my eyes. I tried my hardest not to throw up. "Are you alright?" The feeling slowly left and I sighed.

"Just feeling a little sick." I muttered. Daphne glanced around and leaned in closer to me. "Alex, are you pregnant?" I jerked my head back and stared at her. I shook my head, "There's no way."

"What makes you think that? You have always had horrible luck." She said chuckling. I took another bite of toast and swallowed it. I couldn't be pregnant. This was just the side effects from getting blasted back last night from that spell. If I was, I wouldn't be showing signs this early. Draco strolled in and Daphne dropped the subject. He kissed me on the head and sat down. "Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee." He began eating and I couldn't help, but think that the smell of coffee was giving me a headache. "You two made the front page." Daphne mumbled into her cup of tea. Draco shook his head and held his hand out for the paper. She slowly handed it to him and poured herself some more tea. Daphne always drank a lot of tea. She would have about five cups of tea in one sitting. I didn't know how she did it.

"They really know how to cause panic. Do you know how they are going to fix it?" Draco asked shoving eggs into his mouth. Daphne was one of the reporters for the Daily Prophet that worked alongside with the Ministry. Her job was to make sure no false information about the Ministry made it on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Blaise worked at the Ministry. He was sort of like a lawyer for the Aurors. If anyone sued an Auror, Blaise would be the one to fix everything. Both of them had incredible jobs. They were going to have a huge wedding. Draco and I had a quick wedding. Only had our close friends and families there. We had about thirty guests and then we were off to Greece for our Honeymoon. Daphne was my maid of honor while Ginny and Hermione was my bride's maid.

"Blaise is off to have an interview with the Daily Prophet. I should probably get going. I have to review it before they place it in the paper. How do I look, Alex?" I looked up from my plate. Daphne was wearing a black skirt with a silk dark blue blouse. Her hair was up in a tight bun and she had black huge heels on. I gave her the thumbs up and she grabbed her purse.

"Make yourself at home. Neville should be here around one." She gave a quick wave and walked quickly out of the kitchen. Draco tossed the paper on the table and shoved more food into his mouth. "You didn't eat much." He muttered finishing off his plate. I scooted my plate over to him and he began picking at it.

"Were you throwing up this morning?" He asked with a mouth full of sausage. I just nodded and poured myself another cup of tea. "The sickness should leave soon. I looked it up and it said that it was just a side effect from getting thrown from a spell." He smiled and got up picking up our plates. He took them over to the sink and rinsed them off a little. "I have gotten hit with loads of spell and this has never happened." I just needed to shut up. I didn't want to worry Draco. He was probably right anyways.

"We'll just have to wait it out and see, love. If you get worse though I'm taking you to the hospital, but you ought to be fine." He smiled and kissed my cheek.


	6. Chapter 6: Mrs Weasley is Always Right

"It is in complete and utter chaos. Kinsley is thinking about shutting down the Ministry for a week till everyone gets settled." Blaise said pulling off his jacket. Draco sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. I leaned heavily up against the wall to support myself. "People are panicking mostly because of who they attacked. You two were known as the good Death Eaters that turned themselves around to help Harry. And now, they think this is going to cause you two to change sides again." Blaise plopped down in his leather chair and his house-elf, Lolly, ran out with a mug of Firewhisky.

"But there is no one more sides. Death Eaters don't exist anymore. Look at my arm! Our tattoos are gone; they're just a scar now." I said pulling up my sleeve. Blaise looked over at my arm and his eyes widen. Draco sighed and told me to pull down my sleeve. Blaise muttered something that I couldn't pick up. "Tell us what we need to do." Draco said leaning his arms on his knees leaning forward. Blaise sighed and drank the last of his Firewhisky. He placed his mug down heavily on his coffee table and leaned forward. "Stay hidden. They are after Alex. Your parents and Alex's parents have already been placed in hideouts." Draco nodded and looked over at me. I plopped down heavily in a chair and leaned my head back.

I wanted to put an end to this. "Blaise, they can't stay here forever. You and I both know that." Neville said walking into the kitchen holding a hot cup of tea. Blaise nodded and Lolly popped back up with another mug of Firewhisky. Lolly picked up the old mug and glanced around the room.

"Master Zabini, Madam Daphne just sent an owl." Blaise sat up quickly and Lolly handed him the letter. He read over it quickly and paled. He looked over at Lolly. "Packed their bags." She disappeared and I stood up walking quickly over to Blaise. I snatched the letter from him and read it over quickly. My heart stopped, "Draco, Lewis just disappeared."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked standing up quickly. "They searched his office and linked him to the escapes of the Death Eaters." Blaise said. Neville jumped alive and pulled out his wand.

"Bloody hell. He knows where you two are. Blaise, get Daphne and meet us at this address. Burn it after you read it. Harry had a feeling something like this would happen." Blaise took the sheet of parchment from Neville and read it quickly. He rushed over to the fireplace and threw it in. He grabbed his wand from the mantle and called for Lolly. Lolly reappeared with Draco and I's bags. I took my bag from her and pulled on a cloak that Neville handed to me. I placed the hood over my head and watched Draco do the same.

"Lolly, pack our bags and meet us at this address." Blaise leaned down and whispered to her. She nodded, "Lolly will not tell a soul." She disappeared and Blaise rushed out the front door disapparting.

"Follow me." Neville grabbed my bag and Draco wrapped his free arm around my waist. We stepped out into the backyard and disapparted. I landed hard on the ground, but it wasn't the ground. Oh no, it was water that I landed in. I whimpered and looked up at the Burrow. How come every time I come here, I always land in the water? Draco rushed over to me and helped me up. I glared at Neville, who looked like he was about to wet himself.

"Draco!" I looked up to see Mrs. Wealsey running towards us with Ginny behind her with blankets. "Hurry dear, wrap these around you." Draco helped me wrapped about four blankets around me and helped me walk inside. She led me over to the fireplace and Ginny ran into the kitchen to grab me a cup of tea. "Oh dear, Draco! I am sorry; you're probably cold as well."

She pulled a blanket off the back of a chair wrapping it tightly around him. Neville sat down and place my bag on the ground. I sipped on my tea and leaned my head back. Hermione walked in and glanced me over. She held back a laugh as she saw me all bundled up in blankets. "Mrs. Wealsey, isn't this over the top?" Hermione helped me take two blankets off of me.

"No, we need to protect the little one in her stomach." Mrs. Wealsey said patting me hand. I stared at her and looked over at Draco, who shook his head sighing. "She isn't pregnant, Mrs. Wealsey." He said sadly.

"Oh yes, she is." Mrs. Wealsey said cockily. "Hasn't she been getting sick lately?" I nodded and Mrs. Wealsey's face broke out in a smile. "I have been pregnant a lot of times and I know a pregnant woman when I see one." She patted me on the hand and stood up. I looked over at Draco, who stared at me. I had been feeling off lately even before I was hit with the spell. Mrs. Wealsey walked back in with a vile of purple liquid.

"Mum, what is that?" Ginny said sitting next to Hermione. Hermione's eyes widen and she looked over at me. "It's a pregnancy potion. She takes it and if she throws up… She's pregnant. Draco, why don't you go with her?" She handed the vile to Draco and patted him on the shoulder. Mrs. Wealsey seemed really sure that I was pregnant. I would be happy, but then again I would be scared. I had bloody Death Eaters chasing after me. I threw the blankets off of me and followed Draco to the nearest bathroom. I walked in and Draco closed the door behind us.

"Are you ready?" Draco whispered, taking the lid off the vile. I stared at him; his hand was shaking as he held out the vile for me to take. "We have wanted this." I whispered taking the vile from him. He held his hand over mine and smiled down at me. "Whatever happens… If you are pregnant, then I will protect you and our child. If you aren't, I will still protect you and I always will." He kissed my forehead and I smiled up at him.

I poured the potion down my throat and swallowed it. I was waiting and it wasn't too long till I felt a burning down my throat. And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I leaned over the toilet and empty my stomach into the toilet. I wiped my mouth and leaned back. "Oh my God!" Draco dropped down to the ground beside me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Finally." He whispered tears running down his face. I smiled and started crying. I was crying because I was happy, but then again. I was crying because I was so scared. He held me tight and rocked me back and forth. We were about to have a family.


	7. Chapter 7: Worries

"I am so happy for you two. How are you feeling?" Hermione said. Hermione sat down across from me and handed me a cup of tea. Everyone was asleep, but us two. Draco, Harry, and Ron had spent all night going over plans about how they were going to stop these Death Eaters. They finally got so angry; Hermione and I forced them to go to sleep. "Like rubbish. I feel so sick. I guess I probably shouldn't have eaten all of that food." I'm an emotional eater and I was so worried about my unborn child, I just stuffed my face. Mrs. Wealsey didn't help; all she kept doing was pouring food onto my plate. She said she wanted my baby to be nice and healthy.

"Draco and Harry are taking you to St. Mugo's tomorrow; they should be able to give you something for morning sickness." I nodded and wrapped my hands tighter around my cup of tea. I took in the warmth and closed my eyes tight. I was so scared. I was scared for mine and Draco's relationship. We were both so happy that I was finally pregnant, but there was just a hint of fear in Draco's eyes. I knew he felt like it was the war all over again. He has to be getting tired of protecting me. What is it with me and having horrible luck?

"You seem uneasy?" Hermione said pouring herself another cup of tea. "When we found out… Draco looked scared. Like really scared." Hermione chuckled and shook her head. She took my cup from me and poured me another cup. "Of course, he's afraid. He's about to be a father. He didn't exactly have the best childhood. Don't you think he's afraid he won't be a good enough father?" I hadn't thought about that. Hermione was dead on. Draco was always talking about how he wanted to be the greatest father ever.

Hermione yawned and I glanced over at the clock. It was three in the morning. I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep, but I didn't want Hermione staying up with me. "Why don't you go to sleep? I'm fine." She gave me a weak smile and patted me on my hand. She got up and walked out of the kitchen. I finished off my cup of tea and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Babe, what are you still doing up?" I turned around to see Draco sleepily leaning up against the wall. I gave him a smile and shrugged. "I got a lot on my mind. Why are you up?" He pulled up a chair beside me and placed his hand on my knee. "Alex, you know I can't sleep without you."

I smiled weakly because that was the same for me. If Draco ever went on business trips for a while, I would lose so much sleep. I couldn't sleep without his body next to mine. "What's on your mind, love?" I really didn't want to tell Draco, all my doubts about this. I really didn't want to worry him even more.

"Nothing. I just don't want to lose the baby." I whispered. That was half the truth. It took me so long to get pregnant, what if I had a miscarriage. I wouldn't know what to do if that happened. Draco surely wouldn't be able to handle that either. He placed his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. He gave me a light kiss and rested his forehead against mine. I loved him. There was no doubt about that. "You just need to take it easy and not worry. Now, let's get some sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow. I nodded and got up following him to his bedroom.

000

"What's taking so long?" I hissed bouncing my leg up and down. "Alexandra, relax. Harry went to go speak to them about hurrying up." Draco whispered glancing over the Daily Prophet. He had one arm wrapped around me while the other held a cup of coffee. Harry walked back with his hands deep in his pockets. He gave me a smile and sat down next to me, "They are about ready. I'm going to wait out here and Ron will be outside the building. You have nothing to worry about." Harry patted me on the knee and I sighed.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" Draco handed his paper over to Harry and stood up grabbing my hand. I was so scared. I was just waiting for them to say that I wasn't really pregnant that it was just a joke. She led us to the back and led us into a room. I sat down on the bed while Draco pulled up a chair. "The doctor will be with you shortly." She left the room and I groaned. I hated all this waiting. I wanted to know what the hell was going on in my stomach.

About ten minutes went past before the door opened again. A woman walked in with her blonde hair tied up in a bun. She was tall and thin. She really looked like she had just gotten out of school. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. My name is Dr. Mallory Davidson." She had a warm smile and patted my leg before sitting down on a stool.

"So, I hear that it took a while for you to become pregnant." I nodded and she smiled. "Lay back for me and pull up your shirt." I did as I was told and raised my shirt up so my stomach was showing. Draco ran his hand up and down my arm. Dr. Davidson pulled out her wand and muttered some words. My stomach began to glow and she smiled, "You're five weeks pregnant. Congrats!" I shot up.

"How is that possible? She came in for a pregnancy test about three weeks ago and it was negative." Draco asked. She grinned, "It takes about five weeks for it to finally show up that you are pregnant. Since it took you so long to get pregnant, I'm going to have you come in every three weeks to check and if you have any problems at all… Here's my card and owl me right away. Congrats again." She left the room and I was shocked. I really was pregnant. I placed my hand over my stomach and grinned. I couldn't wait to start planning for this baby. I looked up at Draco to see him grinning.

"It finally happened." He whispered placing his hand over mine. "Not the perfect timing, but we don't have the best luck do we." I whispered lightly chuckling. He kissed my head and the door opened again. Harry walked in with a smile on his face.

"Congratulation." He whispered looking over Draco and me.


	8. Chapter 8: Finally Showing

It's been a month of hiding in The Burrow. The only time I ever left was when I had a doctor's visit. The baby was growing fast and every day I couldn't help, but look to see if I was showing. Draco and I have been fighting a lot lately. I wasn't sure if it was because of being locked inside all the time or if we were just getting tired of each other. "Alex!" I opened my eyes to see Ginny lightly shaking me. "It's breakfast. Draco and Harry went to the Ministry." I nodded and sat up. The second I did, I felt the familiar feeling rise up from my stomach to my throat. I pushed Ginny out of the way and rushed to the bathroom just in time.

"She's throwing up again, mum!" I felt Ginny pull my hair up and I finally stopped puking my guts out into the toilet. Ginny handed me a warm cloth and began wiping my face off. "Shouldn't you go back to the doctor's? You are getting sick a lot lately. Draco seems worried." She helped me off the floor and I washed my mouth out. "We asked her last week if we should be worried. She said people have different symptoms. How did your mother have all of you?" I hissed rubbing my stomach.

"Not a clue." Ginny began walking out of my room and I ran my hand over my stomach again. I paused; I walked over to the mirror and lifted up Draco's shirt that I was wearing. I turned to the side and let out a squeal. I was finally showing. Sure, it was a little bump. But it was there! Ginny and Hermione rushed in. "You're showing!" Hermione screaming running over and running her hand over my stomach. Ginny walked over grinning. "Draco is going to be so happy."

"Don't tell him. I'm going to surprise him. Now what did your mother make me." I asked pulling down my shirt and following them out of the room. I jogged down the stairs and gave a smile to Ron, who was biting down on his toast like a madman. I sat down and began eating. I ate as much as I could and drank a lot of milk. I just threw up and now I was eating like a crazy person. I was about half way done with my second plate when Draco and Harry strolled in looking exhausted. Draco walked over to me and kissed me on the head. Mrs. Wealsey served him a plate and Draco nodded. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ginny whispering something to Harry while she had a giant smile on her face. Harry grinned and looked over at me. I smiled back. Draco always rested his hand on my leg while he ate. Don't ask me why, but he did. He took about his fifth bite before he laid his hand on my leg. I didn't say anything, but everyone was watching it.

I knew he was going to feel my stomach soon and I couldn't wait to see his reaction. He has been more excited than I was about showing. Every morning I would literally drop my clothes and Draco would look to see if I was showing. He always seemed sad when he realized I wasn't showing. He rubbed my leg a little and his wrist bumped into my swollen stomach. He paused and finished chewing slowly. He looked up at me and I gave him a little smile. He ran his hand over my stomach and his eyes widen. He yanked my chair back and stared down at my stomach. He began grinning and pulled me up to my feet.

I chuckled and lifted up my shirt, so he could get a better look. "Y-y-you're showing!" He stuttered running his hand over my stomach again with a giant grin plastered on his face. He lightly grabbed my chin and brought his lips to mine kissing me lightly. "Oh come on, I'm eating!" Ron whined, which earned him a smack from Hermione. Ginny and Hermione looked like they had tears in their eyes, and Mrs. Wealsey patted Mr. Wealsey on the back smiling down at him.

My life was coming together. If only I didn't have a group of Death Eaters hunting me down.

000

"So, give me the details." I said placing my cup of tea on the coffee table. It was about ten at night, Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey had gone to bed. Ginny was curled up with Harry in front of the fire, while Ron had his arm wrapped around Hermione as she read a book. Draco had his hand resting on my stomach and had the Daily Prophet opened on his lap. Harry looked at Draco, who just nodded. "She'll get it out of me later… Trust me." Draco muttered not even glancing up. It was true. I had figured out that kissing Draco on the neck gets him to do anything. And I was noticing that all I had to do was pout now and run my hand over my stomach before he caved.

"Daphne and Blaise are in America with her family till this blows over. Lewis cannot be found anywhere. The Death Eaters have been very quiet lately and that is really concerning me. Luckily, we have been able to keep the news of Alex's pregnancy out of the Daily Prophet." Harry sighed and ran his hand through his already messy black hair. Ginny rubbed his back lightly and rested her head against his back. Hermione closed her book and sighed, "Do we need to move them again?"

That caught Draco's attention; he looked up from the Daily Prophet and rubbed his eyes. "She cannot be moved again. The doctor said she can't apparate anymore. I'm sorry, but we can't do that. Alex's health is the most important right now and if the Death Eaters aren't making any outlandish attempts to find us… I don't see the problem." Ron sighed and looked at Hermione.

"I told you he wouldn't agree to it." Ron said shoving a cookie into his mouth. Harry shook his head, "We want to keep Alex as calm as possible, but sooner or later we are going to have to find another place."

Draco tensed up and I rested my hand on his knee. When he didn't relax right away, I knew this was serious. I rested my hand on my stomach and winced when I felt a sharp pain. Draco noticed and jumped up leaning down in front of me. "What's wrong what is it?" He asked panicking and grabbing my face to look me over.

The sharp pain returned and I grabbed my stomach. I felt it again and froze. "The baby is kicking, Draco!" I grabbed his hand and placed it on my swollen stomach. The baby kicked again and Draco jerked his hand back in surprise. Draco covered his hand over his mouth and placed his other hand on my stomach. The baby kept kicking where ever Draco placed his hand. I watched Draco as we watched with pure excitement written all over his face.

Ginny leaned over to Harry, "She can't be moved." Ginny whispered. Ginny knew a fair deal about children. Her mother wanted her to become a mid-witch so bad that she actually looked into it before she got the contract to become a Qudditich player. She knew as much as Harry that moving Alex right now could cause Alex to lose the baby. Harry rubbed his face and leaned into Ginny. He had no idea what he was going to do. The look on Draco's face, he has only seen that twice in all the time of knowing Draco. When Alex and him began to go out, and then at their wedding. Draco was already head over heels for this baby just like he was with Alex.


	9. Chapter 9: It's a boy

"That's it get dressed!" Draco said standing up from the bed and helping me sit up. "I'm fine! It's just some chest pains." I snapped as he pushed me towards the bathroom. "That you have had for three days. It's not Mrs. Wealsey's cooking and the baby hasn't been kicking a lot. We are going. Take a shower." Draco turned on the shower and I placed my hand on my stomach. I knew Draco was right, but I didn't want the doctor getting annoyed by us. I took a deep breath and stepped into the shower. I knew there was no way to talk Draco out of this. I washed myself quickly and got dressed. I walked down the stairs to see Neville walking out of the fireplace. "Hey Neville" I said patting his arm as I walked by.

"Hey! Where's Harry?" I nodded my head outside and he quickly left. I bit down on my lip. That wasn't a good sign. I walked into the kitchen to see Draco and Ron talking. Hermione walked in all dressed and a smile on her face. "Ready for the doctor's, I just sent an owl. Ron and I will both be coming." She sat down next to Ron and began buttering a piece of toast. Draco was drinking his coffee and drumming his fingers across the table. I began to load my plate with eggs and sausage. Draco watched me closely and looked over at Ron that was probably on his fourth plate of food. Ron finally wished and wiped off his face. He drank down his pumpkin juice and glanced around the table. Hermione was staring at him in disgust while Draco looked somewhat amazed.

"You eat like a slob. Are you finished or do you have a fifth plate lined up?" Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm finished. Draco, why are you looking at me like that?" Ron snapped standing up and throwing on his jacket. "How are you still skinny after eating like that? I have to work out for two hours, three days a week, to look this great." Draco threw me a wink and I sighed. Draco did have a great body. He had all the right muscles in the right areas. He stood up and walked over to me helping me up. He helped me put a jacket on and then placed his on.

"Why can't you be that nice to me?" Hermione hissed smacking Ron in the arm with her purse. Ron winced and gave me a little smile. "Because I'm not as smooth as Draco, look the man got Alex with just a smirk." Ron said as we walked towards the fireplace.

"That's not true, mate. I had to work for it till sixth year. I have been chasing after her since third year. She's the one that got me with a smile." Draco said rubbing my swollen stomach with a grin on his face. I blushed and kissed his cheek. He really was too good to me. How I ended up with him, I will never know. Ron rolled his eyes and stepped into the fireplace with Hermione. He wrapped his arm around her and tossed down the floo powder.

I stepped in first and wrapped my arms around my stomach. Draco wrapped his arm around me and tossed down the floo powder.

000

"Bloody hell, does this normally take this long?" Ron hissed tossing his fifth magazine to the side. Hermione glanced up from her book and sighed, "Ronald, you are going to have to go through this when I get pregnant."

"Well, we aren't using their doctor. She's probably too bloody expensive." Ron muttered leaning over towards Hermione. "Damn right, she's the best in England." Draco said flipping the page of the magazine. I rolled my eyes, Ron and Draco always seemed to show off to one another. It wasn't like Ron was poor anymore. He and Hermione both had incredible jobs that made great money. The funny thing was that I think Hermione made more money than Ron. Draco always joked around with Ron about it and it would make him furious.

"What? Second best wasn't good enough for Alex." Ron mumbled. "Nope, Alex had already had two miscarriages so I wasn't chancing it. Alex deserves to have the whole bloody hospital watch after her, but she told me no." I smirked and patted Draco on the knee. He looked up and kissed me on the cheek before turning back to his magazine. Ron picked up another magazine and sighed very loudly.

"Should've told Harry to come with these two?" Ron muttered opening the magazine. "You know Ginny was sick this morning and she barely ever gets sick." Hermione said flipping the page of his book.

"Alexandra Malfoy." Draco tossed his magazine to the side and helped me get up. "We'll be right here when you get out." Hermione said looking up from her book. I nodded and followed the lady back to a room. Draco helped me up on the bed and pulled up a chair. The baby kicked and I winced.

"Did the baby kick?" Draco asked. I just nodded, "This kid sure knows how to kick." Draco stood up and placed his hand on my stomach. The baby began kicking like crazy and the grin that appeared on his face was priceless. The door opened again and the doctor walked in with my file.

"I see you're finally showing, Mrs. Malfoy." She said running her hand over my stomach. I smiled and nodded. I was starting to feel sick again. I was dizzy and my chest was starting to hurt again. Draco began to explain what problems I was having and I tried to control my breathing. I really didn't want to throw up in the room. "Are you feeling dizzy right now?" She asked running her wand over me.

I nodded and closed my eyes tight. "I see nothing wrong. You said the baby has been kicking very hard right?"

"Yes, Alex can't stand the pain sometimes." Draco said grabbing my hand. I was really hoping I would be able to carry this baby. I knew I was really small and Draco told me he was almost ten pounds when Narcissa gave birth to him. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle a baby that big. "She needs to gain weight. The chest pain is from all the vomiting she's doing. I'm going to give her a potion to stop the morning sickness. She needs to gain some weight and oh! Would you like to know what the sex of the baby is?" I sat up straighter and looked at her funny.

"I thought you said we couldn't tell for another month." I said quickly. I wanted to know what I was having so badly. "The baby was turned the right way, so I could see perfectly."

"Well?" Draco asked sitting on the edge of his seat.

"It's a boy."


	10. Chapter 10: Sister's heartbreak

I paced in front of the fireplace. Draco was staring ahead with a glass of Firewhisky in his hand. It had to have been his fifth glass. Ron was about on his third while Hermione was sipping on a glass of wine. A boy, we were having a boy. I should be happy, right? I am! But those Death Eaters are going to love that I am having a boy. Purebloods thought boys were a lot more powerful than girls. That's why my father never wanted a girl and then when I came into the world… Well you know how that went. I didn't even talk to my family anymore. My mother came to my wedding and stayed for an hour. My father didn't even show up. They were still grieving the loss of Phillip. I was too. There would be moments where I would just cry and cry.

He didn't get to see me marry Draco and now my son would never get to meet his Uncle Phillip. I remember when we were kids. We would always talk about how we would treat each other's children. He wanted to have five kids. I shook my head trying to forget him. I really didn't need to be thinking about him now.

"Alex, you need to sit down. You are working yourself up." Draco said finally placing his glass down along with the paper. I rolled my eyes and kept on pacing. "Draco's right. Alex, they don't even know you are pregnant." Ron said wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders. Hermione snuggled closer to him and closed her book.

"You don't think people have spotted us visiting the doctor a lot… A-a-and now this!" I screamed pointing to my swollen stomach. "Is going to be hard to hide!" Draco glanced up from his paper and glanced over at Ron, who seemed to be completely ignoring me. Actually all of them seemed to be ignoring me. I let out a frustrating scream and stormed my way up the stairs.

"You guys really shouldn't push her. She really is pregnant and she will one day kill you." Hermione mumbled as I disappeared upstairs. I knew I was blowing everything out of the water, but I was just extremely upset today. I felt guilty having a boy. Phillip was always talking about what he would do with my first son. He would help Draco teach him Qudditich and everything, but my son would never get to do that with his uncle because a stupid Death Eater thought his life wasn't worth it.

Tears welded up in my eyes and I tried to push them back along with the thought of Phillip. The more upset I got the more likely it would have a bad effect on my unborn son. I took a deep calming breath and made my way to my room. I heard a sob and froze. I walked towards the hallway bathroom and was about to open it when Ginny stormed out tears flowing down her cheeks.

She bumped into me and began panicking. "Oh God! Alex, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, Ginny. The question is what is wrong with you?" She quickly wiped her cheeks off and placed a fake warm smile on her face. It soon faded when she realized I saw right through it. She rested against the wall and handed me a slip of parchment. I read over it and saw that Ginny was pregnant.

"Why would this cause you to cry? This is great, Gin!" I was excited for her. She was always talking about how much she wanted children and now she was pregnant. I knew Harry would be excited, Draco said that Harry was wanted a baby badly. "We aren't ready! Harry is stressed enough as it is." She stormed away and I couldn't talk myself into following her. Were any of us ready to have children right now? We had no idea what these Death Eaters were capable of. We were just eighteen and nineteen. I was about to be nineteen in three months and I was pregnant. Draco was nineteen, how was two nineteen year olds going to raise a baby.

We were mature. War made us mature. I finally made my way into Draco and I's room. I plopped down on our bed and held my stomach. The baby kicked and I smiled. Ginny had just turned eighteen and Harry was just nineteen himself. Sure, my mother was seventeen when she became pregnant with Philip, but my father and her married a month after they got out of Hogwarts.

There was a light knock at the door and I muttered, "Come in."

Hermione walked in with a plate of chocolate chip cookies. She had a glass of milk in her other hand. She handed me the milk and sat down next to me. "Molly just made these. Draco was going to bring them up to you, but I thought you would rather see a female face." She gave me a smile and I smiled back. Thank Merlin for Hermione. She knew exactly how I was feeling.

I loved Draco, but sometimes I wondered if he completely understood what I was going through right now. I knew he was having problems of his own. "You have been thinking about Philip a lot, huh?" I glanced up at her shocked. How did she know? I hadn't even told Draco.

"I can see the pain written all over your face. When you stepped out of that room, I thought they told you, you lost the baby, but when I saw Draco's grinning face I knew you were having a boy. You know it's okay to have a baby boy." She whispered grabbing herself a cookie.

"I feel guilty. Philip and I had all these things plan for our first born boy. He was going to help teach my son Qudditich. He was going to… h-h-he was supposed to be the best uncle ever." My bottom lip began to quiver. I was trying to hold back the tears, but I just couldn't anymore. I just broke down. Hermione placed the cookies to the side and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

I crushed my face into her shoulder and just cried out all the pain I was feeling for Philip. I missed him so much. I wanted him here with me. I wanted him to tell me everything was going to be okay.

"Did Draco ever tell you about what happened while you were unconscious that day?" She whispered into my hair. I knew exactly what she was talking about. The day I died and Draco brought me back. All Draco had told me that our necklaces that Dumbledore gave us brought back the dead. He didn't say who, he just said it was incredible. He would always get teary eyed, so I tried to say away from the topic.

"Philip came to him. He told Draco, that he would be there during your wedding and I know he is watching over you now." She took a deep breath and held me tighter. "He said he will be holding your hand while you give birth. You didn't feel his present at your wedding because I did. Your brother is always with you." My gripped tightened around Hermione. She was right. I did feel him at our wedding.

I was crying for weeks leading up to our wedding and then as I was walking down the aisle, could've sworn I felt an arm around my shoulders. I felt so at ease while I walked towards Draco. My brother and I had an amazing bond. I was an idiot for believing that he was gone. He was always with me.

"Alex?" I glanced up from Hermione's shoulder to see Draco standing in the doorway. He looked so worried and I couldn't help but smile. He was the perfect husband. Hermione slowly let go of me and patted me on the back. "Oh she's fine. You know how her hormones are, Draco. I'm going to see how Ginny is doing." She patted my back again and stood up leaving the room. Draco shut the door behind him and looked at me sadly.

"It's Philip, isn't it?" I slowly nodded and bit down on my lip to keep from crying. He rushed to my side and held my hands. "Why didn't you say anything? Honey, I know this is hard without him being here." I gripped his hands harder and he squeezed back.

"That's why you weren't excited about having a boy, huh?" Draco whispered squeezing my hand. I nodded and started crying again. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt tear drops on my shoulder. "I miss him too, Alex. He was my brother too. He was my best mate, but I have to be strong for you." He pulled me back and held my face in his hands. He wiped the tears off my cheeks and I did the same to his. He kissed both of my cheeks and leaned his head against mine.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too. Can I ask you something?" Draco just merely nodded. "Can we name him 'Philip'?"

Draco's face broke out in a grin and kissed me again.


	11. Chapter 11: They're back

"Alex! Wake up!" I shot up and bumped heads with Draco. He groaned and rubbed his forehead. I was about to snap at him for waking me up when I heard talking. I snatched my wand up and walked towards the door with Draco following me. The door busted open and Ron held his arms up. Draco lowered his wand quickly and walked over to Ron. "Disapparte. Hurry. Someone has broken past the wards." Ron hissed. Draco rushed over to the closet and picked up two suitcases. "Ron, I can't disapparte. You know that" I hissed.

"You'll be fine. Hurry, Draco!" Draco wrapped his arms around me and we were gone. I stumbled, but someone caught me quickly. I glanced up at Mr. Weasley's bloody face. I sighed and crushed my head into his chest. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and let out a shaky breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Where is everyone? And where are we?" Draco asked glancing around. Hermione limped forward and took our bags from Draco's hands. "A safe house."

I glanced up at the small three story house that I have never seen before. I glanced around, we weren't in England anymore. We were in Scotland. "Why are we in Scotland?" I asked turning towards Draco. The look on his face, he knew where we were and he did not look happy about it. Daphne strolled out of the house and raced towards us. "Alex! Draco!"

"I thought you were with your parents." I asked as she hugged me tight and then went to gush on about my stomach. "We were until Blaise realize that his mother had left him this place before she died. We have been here for about three weeks, sorry we couldn't owl you. I can't believe you are finally showing!" She led me inside and Blaise walked quickly over to Draco hugging him. Draco seemed stiff and then muttered something to Blaise.

Mrs. Weasley quickly walked over to me, "We need you to sit down. Daphne, darling, get her a glass of water." I sat down and Hermione propped my feet up. Ginny began helping Mr. Weasley start the fire while Draco and Blaise talked quietly to one another in the corner of the room. Daphne walked quickly over to me and handed me the glass of water. "Where are Harry and Ron?"

"They say they would get here as soon as they can. Oh Ginny, love! No! You need to sit down as well." Mrs. Weasley snatched Ginny's wrist and plopped her down on the couch. Daphne raised an eyebrow, "You're pregnant too?" Ginny chuckled and nodded, "Just told Harry not three hours ago and then this happens."

"How did they know where we were?" Hermione asked handing me another glass of water and then walked over to Ginny to check on her. Daphne looked up and over at Blaise, "Blaise?" He patted Draco on the shoulder and walked into the library. He walked back out with the Daily Prophet. "Daph's mum just sent us this." I snatched the paper from his hand and my eyes widen.

There was a picture of me and Draco walking into St. Mugo's. I was wearing a long dress that was extremely big and yet you could still see my swollen stomach sticking out a little.

'_**Alexandra Malfoy finally pregnant!'**_

_** The couple has been in hiding for at least a month, but the couple was spotted walking into St. Mugo's with Ronald and Hermione Weasley. Draco was said to look extremely worried and reports say that he would not let go of his beloved wife. Alexandra on the other hand looked completely calm. Reporters have asked their fellow doctor what the famous couple is having, but Dr. Davidson isn't talking. What do you think the Malfoy's are having? A boy or girl?**_

"Written by the lovely Rita Skeeter." I hissed handing the paper over to Hermione. "They must have followed us home." Hermione whispered reading over the article. Draco pushed himself off the wall and strolled over to me. He sat down on the arm of the chair and wrapped his arm on the back of my chair. He leaned down and kissed my head. "How are you feeling?"

"Decent." I muttered back. "Do you mind if we talk to Draco and Alex alone? Lolly will show you to your room." Lolly led them out of the room and Blaise sat down with a glass of Firewhisky in his hands. That's when I noticed his ring. A black ring on his left hand, I glanced over at Daphne to see a large diamond ring resting on her left hand as well. "You two are married?" I asked sitting forward.

"We eloped. I just couldn't wait anymore." Blaise said smiling pulling Daphne down into his lap. She giggled and kissed him. I smiled; I loved seeing them so happy together. "So, Mrs. Zabini, what do you want to talk to us about?"

The smile dropped off her face and she got off of Blaise's lap. "Alex, do you remember this place?" Draco asked weakly. I glanced around the room and shook my head. "We were fourteen. Father brought us here after the Qudditich World Cup. Do you remember now?" Draco asked gently. I slowly nodded and wrapped my arm protectively around my stomach. How could I forget that night?

"_Father, what is going on?! Why did the Death Eaters attack?" Philip hissed wrapping his arm around my shaking shoulders. I had blood dripping down my forehead from being knocked down. I had gotten pulled away from the group and got knocked over by a big man. It took Philip and Draco an hour before they found me. "He's back." Lucius hissed. _

"_The Dark Lord is back? Since when?" Blaise asked sitting down calmly as his mother rushed to his side. Daphne was shaking by the fire with Draco while Blaise had his mother fussing over his bruise cheek. "Not fully, but there had been whispers. We were told to make an appearance at the World Cup." My father said picking up a Firewhisky bottle and pouring himself some. _

"_Why is the World Cup so special?" I hissed as Philip dabbed water on my forehead. My father whipped around and yanked me away from Philip. Daphne's eyes widen and her father quickly walked towards her holding her close to him. Draco took a step forward and Lucius pushed him back lightly. Philip glared at my father as he dragged me out of the room roughly. _

"He gave me the cruico because it wasn't my place to question him." I whispered. Blaise nodded slowly and glanced over at Draco, who was looking extremely worry. "Okay, why does me getting tortured by my father have anything to do with this place? He did it all the time."

"Well, while we were cleaning up. We found some documents. My mother lent this place out to many Death Eaters during our fourth and fifth year." Blaise explain resting his hand on Daphne's knee. She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Let me see them."

"Alex, maybe tomorrow. I don't want you to worry about this." Draco whispered rubbing my back lightly. "No, if it has something to do with why Death Eaters want our son! I need to know." I yelled, Draco flinched and sighed. He nodded over at Daphne, who stood up and picked up a stack of paper from behind the couch.

I took it from her and began to quickly scan over them. My heart was pounding in my chest. "This is another prophecy." I whimpered. Daphne slowly nodded and Draco tightened his arm around me. "This is saying our son could be the next Dark Lord." I gasped out covering my mouth with my hand. Blaise took the documents from my lap and handed them to Daphne. He knelt down in front of me and took my hands in his.

"If they get ahold of him… We will be. As long as they don't take him, he will be fine." He whispered.

"Blaise, they found us at The Burrow. What makes you think they won't find us again?" I hissed taking my hands away from him. Blaise looked down at the ground sadly and looked up at Draco. "We are going to have to move you every four weeks."

"Blaise, that's way too dangerous for my son. The doctor said she couldn't travel." Draco snapped. "Draco, we don't have a choice. I promise you, we will find the safest way possible to transport her." Draco sighed and pulled me up from the chair. He pointed his finger at Blaise and growled, "If she miscarries. It's on your head."

I swatted Draco on the chest and he glanced down at me. "I promise." Blaise whispered. Draco muttered under his breath and dragged me up the stairs.

Slytherins never break their promises.


	12. Chapter 12: The Husbands Gushing

"How are you feeling, love?" Draco asked wrapping an arm around my waist and brushing my hair away from my face. I cracked an eye open and sighed. "I'm achy. Philip has been kicking a lot." I whispered rubbing my hand over my stomach that had gotten even bigger. Draco smiled and held his hand to my stomach. "He has wakening me up a couple of times, so I know you must be exhausted." I nodded and rested my head against his chest.

"You only have five more months. And next week, you will be five months. I can't believe how big you have gotten." Draco muttered against my head. "The doctor said I was a lot bigger than what I should be. He has to be huge."

"Well, mum did say I was rather large." Draco chuckled kissing my forehead. I groaned and crushed my head into his chest. "I'm going to go get us some breakfast. Just rest your eyes." I nodded and he got up pulling a shirt over his head. I cuddle up against his pillow and pulled the blanket around me tighter. I was about to be asleep again when the door of our bedroom opened again. I sat up expecting Draco, but the door was just open and I heard light talking out in the hallway. I stood up quietly and walked over to the door. I leaned my back to the door and peeked out. Draco was holding a tray of food and talking to Harry and Blaise.

"Gin will be showing soon and I just don't think this location is safe enough for our pregnant wives." Harry whispered looking up and down the hallway. I jerked my head back and he turned back around. "I assure you, all of our wives are safe. I have the most powerful wards around here. Alex needs to stay here for a week or two, she's getting too big." Blaise whispered. Draco rejusted the trays in hands and sighed.

"As long as Philip and Alex are safe… I'm fine with it." Harry raised an eyebrow and Blaise's face broke out in a smile. "You two decided to name the baby, 'Philip'?" Blaise asked. Draco nodded, "We haven't decided if we want his middle name to be Draco or Hector." Blaise's face broke out in another smile and patted him lightly on the shoulder. Draco's face was glowing. I smiled to myself, Draco was already in love with this baby and he wasn't even born yet. Harry smiled and they began talking about babies. It was cute to watch the three of them gush about their wives and their future children.

To think they used to hate each other. I walked back over to the bed and plopped down. I curled back up and Draco reappeared three minutes later. He placed the try down in front on of me and helped me sit up. We began eating our food in silence. It was peaceful. I just enjoyed being with him. I rested my glass of orange juice on my stomach and leaned back closing my eyes. Philip kicked so hard the glass of the juice shook spilling everywhere.

"That's impressive." Draco said wiping up the spilled juice. I winced and held my stomach. "More like painful." I muttered sitting up. Draco chuckled and rubbed my stomach. I was so lucky to have him in my life. To call him my husband and soon he will be called daddy.

000

"So, when are you two going to have babies?" Ginny asked propping her feet up and leaning back. I chuckled and sat down in a chair by the fireplace. Hermione was sipping on a butter beer while Daphne was drinking pumpkin juice. "Blaise and I were actually talking about that last night. We will probably start trying after all of this is over. He is so ready to be a dad. What about you, Hermione?"

Hermione jumped and sighed as she spilled some of her butter beer. She had been zoning in and out since we got here last night. "Um if I tell you something, will you girls promise to keep quiet?"

We all nodded and I sat forward, so she didn't have to talk too loud. "Um last night before the Death Eater broke into the Burrow… I realized I was about three days late on my period. I'm starting to get nervous because I don't know if Ron and I are even ready for a child. When should I start worrying?"

Ginny sat up and smiled, "I was two weeks late before I even thought that I might be pregnant. What about you, Alex?"

"My period has already been messed up, so I didn't really think about it. I had really bad morning sickness till I got a potion for it." According to my doctor, I was a month late on my period and for some reason my last pregnancy test failed or wasn't done right. I looked over at Hermione and the more we talked about it, the more she looked extremely nervous. Did she really doubt Ron or did she doubt herself? I knew Hermione would be the perfect mother and Ron would be such a fun dad. She shouldn't need to worry. Sure, this wasn't the best time to be getting pregnant, but everything happened for a reason. I got pregnant for a reason.

Draco and I's marriage was starting to become stressful. We were fighting a lot more because both of us were so frustrated. Philip was placed in our life at this moment for a reason. He probably saved our marriage he wasn't even born yet.

"Hermione, you will be a great mother and Ron will be a great dad. Don't worry about it." Daphne said patting her on the leg. Hermione smiled and nodded. "You're right. Thanks."

000

Draco's POV

"So when did you realize Ginny was pregnant?" Blaise asked wrapping his hands around his Firewhisky mug. "When her moods started swing like crazy. And I noticed she was out of her female products and it was around the time where I always had to go buy her some after work." Ron chuckled and gulped down his Firewhisky in one gulp. All of them turn their attention towards me and I poured myself some more Firewhisky. "I had a clue after we had sex."

Blaise laughed, "What do you mean?"

"She was very… um sensitive." I didn't really know how to explain it. I didn't want to give out too much information about their sex lives. Harry and Ron raised an eyebrow, but Blaise started laughing. Blaise was about the only one that really knew about Alex and mine sex life. I'm a man; I needed to talk to someone about it.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. "He means she was doing a lot more screaming than normal." Blaise said chuckling. Harry snorted when he noticed my blush that creped across my face. Sure, Alex wasn't my first, but Alex was a little crazy in the bedroom. "Blaise!" I hissed glancing into the sitting room to make sure Alex hadn't heard him. Alex was a very private person and she would be furious with me if she knew I was sharing this with them.

"Oh calm down. You don't think Alex and Daph talk about it." He had a point there. I ran my hand through my hair hoping that they would stop bring all of this up. I glanced over at the clock and saw it was midnight. I just wanted to cuddle up beside my wife and forget about the world.

"Are you afraid?" I glanced up to see Harry staring at me with his jaw was tensed. I sighed and gulped down the rest of my Firewhisky. "Of course I am. She's my life." And she was. I glanced into the other room and saw her leaning back trying to stay awake as Hermione joked around. I took a deep breath and handed my dirty glass to Lolly.

"I'm going to get my beautiful pregnant wife and go to sleep now. I suggest you all do the same." I stood up and pushed in my chair. I strolled into the room and walked over to Alex, who was resting her head on her hand. She looked like she was about to fall asleep right then and there. I knelt down beside the chair and patted her on the knee. She shot up and sighed.

"Are you tired, love?" She sleepily nodded. I held out my hand for her and pulled her up. "Excuse us ladies." I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her up the stairs to our bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13: Going into Labor

Two months had gone by and we were still at Blaise and Daphne's house. Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey had moved back into the Burrow and repaired all the damaged, they told Ron there was no signs of the Death Eaters around England. I was getting bigger and bigger. I was only seven months along and Draco actually called my doctor to make sure I wasn't having twins. She said I wasn't, she just said I was going to have a big baby. She told us that I needed to deliver earlier than nine months because my body couldn't take it. That really scared me.

"Here you go. No, don't get up!" Daphne said bringing mine and Draco's clean laundry. Ginny had just found out she was having a boy while Hermione had just found out two weeks ago that she was pregnant. Daphne thought it was hilarious that all of us got pregnant at the same time at the worst time. I began to fold some of Draco's dress shirts. Draco and Ron had gone to the market nearby with Hermione to get some food. We were running out of food and it just needed to be done. "Can I ask you a personal question?" Daphne asked pausing on folding Blaise's boxers.

"Sure, you are my best friend."

"Is sex really better when you're pregnant?" She asked so bluntly. I snorted and busted out laughing. Daphne would be the one to ask me that. "Come on, don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry. But yes, it's great. We haven't had sex in a month though because of me getting so big. It's kind of hard." I said chuckling. I finished folding our clothes and got up slowly. I sighed and rubbed my belly. It was getting harder and harder to get up by myself now. I scooted up the clothes and made my way up the stairs. I began putting our clothes up when I heard a scream downstairs.

"BLAISE!" I rushed out of the room and Ginny tore out of hers. I leaned over the rail to see a mask Death Eater pointing his wand into the back of Daphne's neck. Right at that moment, Ron, Hermione, and Draco walked into the place. Blaise had his wand pointed at the Death Eater. "Let go of my wife!" Ron dropped his bags and gather Hermione in his arm disapperating. Harry ran into the living room and saw the scene. He yelled a spell causing the Death Eater to go flying. Daphne ran towards Blaise disapperating. "Ginny!" Harry rushed up the stairs and grabbed Ginny by the shoulders. Draco ran over to me and grabbed me.

"Harry, what do I do?! Alex can't disapperate." Draco said in a panic. "Be careful. You have to!" Harry grabbed Ginny and they were off. A spell just missed my head and Draco returned the fire. "Do not let go of me!" He wrapped my arms around his waist and we were gone.

000

I felt Draco's body being ripped away from me and felt myself falling. "Alex!" I felt a pair of arms go around me and I let out a sigh. My nose was about an inch away from the ground. I stood up fully and saw Blaise was the one that grabbed. Draco jumped up from the ground and limped his way over to me. He pulled me into a hug and started crying. Blaise stepped back and looked at Daphne, who was being calm down by Ginny. "I told you not to let go." Draco whimpered holding me out at arm's length looking over me. "I lost my grip." I whispered. He sighed and patted Blaise on the back. We were on a beach and I looked up to see the cottage of Bill and Flur.

Bill ran out and began hugging everyone. He got to me and hugged me tight. "Oh, I was hoping I wouldn't be seeing you this soon." He muttered to Draco, who still looked extremely worried. Him and Bill talked for a little bit. I felt weird. I placed my hand over my stomach and when I did that a shock went through my body.

I screamed and grabbed my stomach. I dropped onto my knees and gasped for air. The pain was horrible. The pain was going through my entire body. Draco rushed to my side and another wave of pain hit me. I screamed again and gripped his shoulder.

"Alex, talk to me! What's going on?" He yelled in a panic. Ginny rushed over to us and placed the tip of her wand on my stomach. It glowed bright blue and she looked up with her eyes wide. "She's in labor."

"What? No, that's not possible. She still has another month. Ginny! Check again." Draco yelled. Hermione ran towards us and yanked Draco up. She lightly slapped him on the face and told him to calm down. "Your wife is in labor. You have to calm down, you idiot!" She yelled. Oh, did I forget to mention her mood swings have gotten worse since she's gotten pregnant. Well, they were. I felt sorry for Ron.

"Draco!" I groaned leaning forward resting my head on Ginny's shoulder. The pain was horrible. "Harry get inside and owl our doctor!" Draco yelled, he knelt down beside me and careful pulled me into his arms. Bill ran inside and readied a spare bedroom that was downstairs. Draco placed me down gently and Hermione ran to get a bowl of cold water. She returned and began to dab a rag across my forehead.

Harry ran back in and took a deep breath. "She'll be here in an hour."

I screamed and grabbed Hermione's arm. She whimpered and Draco was about to pry my hand off of her. "I don't think we have an hour." Draco hissed as I began to squeeze his hand as tight as I could. "Babe, you're hurting me!"

"I don't care! You did this to me!" I screamed squeezing even harder. Ginny chuckled, "Yep, she is a hundred percent in labor."


	14. Chapter 14: Meet Philip

"Get this kid out of me!" I screamed as another wave of pain shot through me. My doctor still hadn't shown up and I really didn't know how much longer I could last. "She's on the way, babe. POTTER! Where is that woman?" Draco yelled dabbing more cold water on my face. Harry ran in with another letter and gulped. "I think we are going to have to do it. She can't come. The Ministry is saying she is being followed."

"WHAT?!" Hermione, Draco, and I all screamed at the same time. Harry winced and back out of the room. Mrs. Wealsey rushed into the room, "Mum?" Ginny stood up and stared at her mother with a look of confusion written all over her face. "Fleur just owled me. I came straight away. Now let's see how it's going down there." Mrs. Wealsey lifted up the sheets and Ron's face went red looking away quickly.

She stood up quickly and began barking orders at Hermione. She told Ginny that she needed to leave because she couldn't help anyways. Fleur rushed in and pushed Ron out slamming the door in his face. "Um, what is happening?" I asked in a state of panic. Mrs. Wealsey stopped what she was doing and walked over to me patting my hand.

"It's time to push." I gaped at her and then looked over at Draco. His face was pale and he looked sick. Hermione helped me sit up and asked Draco to hold one of my hands. Hermione took my other one and my heart began to beat like crazy.

"On the count of three. Start pushing." Mrs. Wealsey and Fleur knelt down in front of me.

"One."

"Two"

"And three" I gritted my teeth and pushed. I screamed and squeezed down hard on Draco's hand. He grunted and tried pulling his hand away. Hermione whimpered and grabbed my wrist trying to pull my hand off of hers.

000

A baby cry echoed throughout the room and I sighed. The pain was finally over and now I could finally have my son in my arms. Draco kissed my forehead and walked towards Fleur that was cleaning off the baby. Hermione kissed my cheek and hugged me. She and Mrs. Wealsey had tears flowing down their cheeks. I watched Draco and he gently took the baby from Fleur.

"Hey little man." He whispered holding the baby close to his body. He was crying and talking quietly to the baby. Fleur smiled and Mrs. Weasley rushed Hermione and her out of the room. Draco walked slowly over to me and gently handed me our son. That's when I finally started crying. He looked just like Draco. He had bright blonde hair and even had his nose.

"He looks just like you, Draco." I whispered. Draco dragged his thumb over my cheeks to dry my cheeks and smiled. "He has your eyes." He whispered. Our son slowly opened his eyes and I smiled. He really did have my eyes.

"He's beautiful." I whispered running my finger over his little chin. "He's our little Philip." Draco wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't take my eyes off of Philip. He looked so much like Draco and yet he still reminded me of my brother.

"What is his name?" Blaise asked poking his head into the room. "Meet Philip Draco Malfoy. Philip, meet your Uncle Blaise." Draco grinned down at me. He still didn't know that I decided to pick his name for Philip's middle name. Draco's middle name was Lucius, so I thought it fit for Draco's first child to have his name. Beside there was only one Philip Hector in my world and I didn't know if I could handle another. I handed Philip over to Blaise and Daphne leaned against him wiggling her finger at Philip.

"He looks just like Draco. Poor bloke." Blaise teased. Draco rolled his eyes, "Hey, look at my wife. I think I did a pretty good job."

"Yes dear, you are extremely attractive." I said giggling. He kissed me and got up to take Philip back. "Harry said we could come in first. Something about us being best friends and apparently Hermione along with Ginny can't stop crying." Daphne said curling up on the bed beside me.

"Hormones are awful. He's pretty big. Draco, should we owl our parents?" I asked as Draco walked around the room talking quietly to Philip. "Of course."

"I'll owl them. Come on, Blaise." Daphne tugged on Blaise's arm. Soon after they left, Harry and Ginny appeared. Ginny rushed to my side and gave me the biggest hug while Harry strolled over to Draco. Harry smiled and took Philip's hand shaking it like he was introducing himself. Draco smiled and handed Philip to Harry. "He's a big thing, isn't he?" Harry said sitting down next to Ginny.

"He has to be about ten pounds. No wonder you were so large, Alex." Ginny said cradling Philip in her arms. I laughed and nodded. I looked down at my stomach and it looked a lot smaller already. "Hermione and Ron said they would come later. Let's go, Gin. They need their rest." He handed Philip back to Draco and left. Draco began to walk around the room again and I was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to let me hold Philip. I smiled and watched them.

"You are going to be a big Qudditich star just like daddy. I'll teach you as soon as you are big enough. Then you'll go to Hogwarts just like mummy and me. You'll have all the lovely ladies chasing you." He muttered smiling down at Philip. "Uncle Philip, who you are named after, was a big ladies man. He's going to watch over you when mummy and I aren't with you. Isn't that great? You will never be alone. You have mummy, me, Uncle Philip, and I'll make sure you have a sister or brother. My parents will spoil you rotten along with mummy's mum." Draco just kept talking and it was beginning hard to keep my emotions under control. He was just so happy. His eyes at some points would start watering and he would stop talking to control himself.

I have never seen Draco act this way around anyone. He was head over heels for his son. "Am I ever going to be able to hold him?" I asked. Draco walked over to me and handed him to me. "Sorry, got carried away. He's sleeping."

"You're so cute with him." I muttered cradling Philip against my chest. "I didn't know I could love someone as much as I love you." He muttered resting his head against mine. I smiled and kissed his nose. Draco lay down and slowly he fell asleep.

"It's just me and you now." I whispered to Philip. I kissed his nose. "I love you so much, Philip. Mummy loves you so much."


	15. Chapter 15: Sleeping all Day

"When are they going to leave?" I hissed at Draco. Lucius was holding Philip while Narcissa was holding up all these different types of clothes she had gotten for Philip. My mother had showed up, held him and then left. They have been here two hours and I wanted to go to sleep. "I can't just push them out." Draco hissed back sipping on a glass of wine.

"Yesterday, I pushed a human being through my body and then stayed up all night taking care of him as you slept! I want sleep. NOW." Ron chuckled and patted Draco on the shoulder before walking over to his sister. Draco sighed and nodded. He placed his wine down and walked over to his parents. He talked quietly to them and Narcissa nodded kissing Philip on the head. She walked over to me and hugged me tight. "Now you make Draco stay up with Philip and you owl me if you two need some time alone. Don't hesitate for a moment." She kissed my cheek and walked over to Lucius. Lucius slowly handed Philip back over to Draco and then walked over to me.

"You two sure made a good looking son. Now make him work." Lucius hugged me awkwardly and left with Narcissa. I plopped down on the couch and held my arms out for Philip. I took him and saw that Narcissa had left a lipstick kiss on his forehead. I chuckled and began wiping it off. Draco plopped down and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"We did good, my love." Draco said rubbing his finger across Philip's cheek. I stared down at my son and smiled sadly, "Mum didn't even seem excited to have a grandson. She held him for two minutes, dropped off his baby stuff, and left. Father didn't even show." My father and I haven't spoken since the Battle at Hogwarts, and don't get me wrong I was fine with that. But the big problem was that he still had an iron grip on my mother. She was forbidden to talk to me.

"You know she probably had to sneak over." Draco muttered against my head. He sighed, "Get some sleep okay. You have a lot on your mind. I can see it written all over your face. I brewed a sleeping potion and it's beside the bed. I'll take care of Philip. I am his father." He lightly took his son in his arms and kissed me lightly on the lips. I stood up and walked to our bedroom. I picked up the potion and chugged it down.

I felt the numbness go through my body and smiled. At least I wouldn't have any nightmares tonight. I crawled into bed and snuggled up closely to Draco's bed. I took a deep breath and took in his scent.

000

"Please stop crying! You'll wake up mummy." He muttered pacing back and forth rocking Philip. He had been crying nonstop for about twenty minutes and Draco had no idea what to do. "Having some problems?" Hermione asked leaning against the doorframe.

"He won't stop. I don't want him to wake up Alex" He muttered handing him off to Hermione. He stopped and Draco growled. "Philip is very outgoing. He was probably getting tired of seeing the same person." Hermione sat down on the couch and rocked him. Draco lazily plopped down on the couch not really wanting to come up with a comeback for that. He looked at his watch and saw that Alex had pretty much slept through the day. She must have really been tired. "Ginny is having a little boy and I find out in a week what the sex of the baby is."

"I already love being a father" Draco mumbled resting his head back. Hermione smiled at him looked down at Philip. "Why don't you go have to rest with Alex? Ron and I will watch Philip. We need the practice anyways." Draco didn't have the guts to actually tell Hermione no. He was just too tired and Philip looked happy to be in her arms. He stood up and stretched. "Only let me sleep for an hour." Hermione gave him a tight nod and Draco walked out of the room.

He lightly closed the door behind him and chuckled when he saw his wife. The blankets were kicked off of her and she was taking over most of the bed. Her mouth was hanging open and her hair was all across her lovely face. He looked at the vile that was on her bedside table and chuckled. No wonder she had been out the whole day. She drank the whole bottle. He yanked off his shirt and kicked off his shirt.

He lightly pushed her legs and climbed into bed. She didn't move and Draco actually checked to make sure she was still breathing. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her waist. It's been a while since he was able to fully wrap his arm around her. It was amazing that she was almost done to her regular size.

She stirred a little and snuggled up closer to him. He smiled and kissed her head again before closing his eyes.

000

"_Blaise, knock it off." Draco hissed. "Oh come on. Just ask her out." Blaise nudged as a twelve year old Alex trotted by with Parkinson and Greengrass followed her. "For the last time, I do not like Alexandra Tasso." Draco hissed under his breath as he rejusted his potion's book in his arms. Blaise rolled his eyes and watched as Alex laughed along with Daphne while Pansy just glared at the two. _

"_Why don't you ask out Greengrass?" Draco said as he watched his best friend stare dreamily at Daphne Greengrass. "She is too perfect for me." Blaise muttered as he bumped shoulders with Ron Wealsey. Ron grunted and rubbed his shoulder. Philip Tasso strolled over to his sister and grabbed her by the arm. She lightly swatted his hand away and glared at him. Draco and Blaise walked quickly over to the pair. By the look of Philip's face, he was about to tell Alex something important and Draco wasn't about to be left out of that conversation. _

"_I owled mother to pull you out of Hogwarts." Philip muttered. Alex glared up at her brother, "How could you?! I don't want to leave!" _

"_Hogwarts isn't safe anymore. That thing is going to kill all the muggle-borns then come after the purebloods. It wants blood. It won't matter whose blood it is after a while." Philip said. Draco knew he should trust the thirteen year old, but he remembered what his father said. That bloody snake would never come after purebloods. _

"_Oh Philip, shut up! Stop being such a worry wart. Come on, Daph." She flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder and strolled off with Daphne. Draco stared after her in awe. She wasn't afraid. Most of the kids were begging their parents to pull them out, but Alex actually wanted to stay. She had a fight in her eyes. "Wipe the drool off your chin, Malfoy. My sister isn't a piece of meat." Philip hissed storming past him back to his blonde headed girlfriend. _

"Draco!" Draco cracked open an eye and saw Hermione a mere two inches from his face. He jerked his head back and looked at the time. At least she kept his promise and only let him sleep for an hour. He looked over at Alex, who was still knocked out and slowly got up stretching. "She has been sleeping all day. Should we wake her?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Wake her. I'm going to go hold my little man." Draco pulled on a shirt and walked out of the room. Ron had Philip lying across his lap with a look of confusion on his face. He looked like he had no idea what he was going to do. "You look confuse."

He walked over to Ron and picked up Philip. Philip woke up and grabbed Draco's finger. "I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to do. Look like he missed you." Ron said standing up with a smile on his face.

Draco didn't say anything. He just stared down into the hazel eyes of his son. 


	16. Chapter 16: Draco's Dreams

"We ought to move locations soon. Mr. Wealsey is scouting for us. Ginny is due in two and a half months. I want to get her to a secured area, so I don't have to worry." Harry said cradling Philip in his arms as I ate. Draco looked like he was about to fall asleep in his food, but he refused to leave the meeting to go to sleep. Ever since I woke up, he never left my side and if Philip so much as fussed, he would panic. I didn't really know what had happened and neither did Hermione. She said when she woke him up from his nap that he seemed a little off, but as each hour passed it seemed to get worse.

"That's fine with me. Draco? Draco?" I poked him in the side and he jerked awake yawning. He nodded and kept on eating. Harry raised an eyebrow and I shook my head. Philip woke up and whimpered. That woke Draco up. He shot up and looked over at Harry. "He's fine. I think he just had a bad dream. Keep eating, mate." Draco slowly relaxed and ate his food. Harry handed me Philip and stood up walking out of the room. Slowly everyone left the room and it was just Draco, me, and little Philip. I watched as Draco slowly drifted in and out.

"Honey, are you alright?" He jerked awake and nodded. I watched him carefully and any movement Philip made Draco's eyes would be right on him. He was jumpy and I was starting to understand what was happening in Draco's head. "You're having flashbacks aren't you?" His eyes shot up from his plate and stared at me. Draco probably had the worst flashbacks. He would actually keep himself up for days fearing that he would see everything when he closed his eyes. I did have some flashbacks from time to time, but I was able to control my emotions. Draco always had trouble controlling himself.

"Can I just hold him, please?" Draco whimpered, I stood up and handed him off to his father. Draco cradled Philip closely in his arms. I watched them; Philip opened his eyes and giggled. Draco's eyes widen, "He just laughed!"

I nodded watched Draco relax even more. He kept on tickling him over and over again just to hear his son laugh. "Why don't you two go take a nap? Hermione and I set up the crib an hour ago. Draco nodded and leaned down kissing me lightly on the lips. I smiled and watched him watch walk happily away.

_Draco was in a long hallway. About a foot away from him was a door he knew all too well. It was the entrance of the ministry court rooms. He pushed open the door and was Alex standing in the middle holding a toddlers hand. "Daddy!" Draco held in a gasp when he saw it was Philip, who was nothing more than a one year old. Alex turned around and she had to be about to pop another child out. Draco rushed to their side and scooped up Philip. He had tears running down his cheeks and Alex clutched onto his free arm. He had no idea what was going on, but it killed him to see his wife and son in pain. _

_Draco opened his mouth to speak but realized he couldn't form any words. "A bad man broke into the Manor again, dad! He tried to take me and mummy! Make them stop. Please!" _

_His heart broke. "Mister Malfoy! You and your family are causing the Ministry to much… problems. I suggest you find another place to live. You are no longer welcome in England." _

"Draco! Draco! Wake up!" Draco's eyes shot open and I sighed in relief. He had been calling out to Philip for twenty minutes and I couldn't wake him up. Philip was screaming in Hermione's arms while I tried to wake up Draco. He was dripping in sweat and was shaking from head to toe. He sat up quickly and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled back and lifted up my shirt staring at my stomach for a long time. He lightly pushed me out of the way and got up taking Philip from Hermione's arm. Philip stopped screaming and stared up at Draco. He sighed and rested his head against his son.

"He's okay. You're okay." He pulled me into his arms and kissed my head over and over again. Hermione slowly backed out of the room and closed the door. "What happened?" I whispered.

He tensed up and didn't say a word. "We are leaving. Now." He handed me Philip and grabbed a bag from the closet. He began filling it up with mine and his things. He pulled out another one and began filling it up with Philip's things. "Wait, what? What's going on?"

"I keep having these odd dreams. They are about our future. We have four children, but they were always so scared to leave the house because those monster keep trying to take my kids! And you look so sad. Me, you, Philip, Daphne, and Blaise… We all have to leave. Ginny is about to give birth, we can led them away from her. I know the perfect location. It's my grandfather's mansion in Paris. Remember, he left it to us. That place has the best wards up. I need you to trust me." He grabbed me by the shoulders and stared down at Philip.

"Alright. I'll finish packing and you tell you others." He nodded and quickly kissed my forehead. He left the room and I placed Philip down on the bed. "Daddy is trying to protect us. We have to go." I waved my wand over his crib and it shot down into a small little box. I placed it in Philip's bag and sighed. Philip was just a week old and he was already giggling along with trying to hold his head up. The way Draco stared at him… Draco would kill for his son. I placed the bags by the door and changed Philip's outfit. I pulled a little blue cap over his head and smiled down at him.

"Don't you look handsome? Just like your father." I picked him up and kissed his nose. "Ready to go? We can use the floo network, Ginny said he was too young to travel." Draco said picking up our bags. I nodded and picked up my purse. "Isn't this outfit cute?"

Draco smiled and looked at the little blue cap that was on his head. "He looks good in anything just like his old man. Who sent that anyways?" He asked wrapped his arm around my waist leading us out of our bedroom. I shrugged, "I think it was from my mum."

"Well now I know where you get your sense of style from, love." Draco smiled and stepped into the fireplace. I nodded and scooped up a handful of floo powder.

"MALFOY MANISON, PARIS!" I threw down the powder and Philip let out a scream. I should have know that this was going to scare him, but we had no choice.


	17. Chapter 17: Staying with the Parents

We have been in the old Malfoy Mansion for about a month. Philip was crawling around everywhere and Draco was back to normal for the most part. He was still having nightmares, but they weren't as bad. Ron and Harry would stop by every once and a while. Ginny and Harry were able to move back into their house, Ginny was about to give birth any day now and Hermione was finally showing. I had my feet propped up on the coffee table in front of me reading the Daily Prophet while Philip played on the floor with Daphne. Blaise had gone out to the store to get us some room and Draco was up in his office trying to get information on the whereabouts of the Death Eaters.

"Listen to this Daph." She looked up from building blocks with Philip and nodded. "Draco and Alex Malfoy finally have had their son, Philip Draco Malfoy. He is currently a month old and their location has not been found. Written by Pansy Parkinson, since when has she writing articles for the Daily Prophet?" The last I had heard about Pansy was that she was still living off her parents and didn't even have a job. I knew she was dating some man from Spain, but other than that I haven't heard much about her since the war ended.

"I didn't even know she could write", Daphne said going back to building blocks. I shrugged and went back to reading the Daily Prophet. The back door slammed open and Blaise walked in with a bag of groceries slung over his shoulder. He dropped it on the counter and walked into the room. He scooped up Philip and started making funny faces at him. Blaise was going to make a great dad. I smiled and placed the Daily Prophet on the table. Draco stumbled into the room out of breath holding a letter tightly in his fist.

"Ginny had the baby! Both of them are fine! Guess what the name is?" Draco plopped down on the arm of my armchair and draped his arm around the back of the chair. "I say first name James." Blaise said. Draco nodded and Blaise smirked, this was about to be a game to him. "Middle name Sirius."

"How did you know?!" Draco stuttered turning the letter over to make sure he couldn't see through it. "Oh, he told me that's what he wanted to name him. I don't really think Ginny had a choice in the names", Blaise said chuckling.

Daphne rolled her eyes and cooed at Philip as he rolled over to grab a block. I smiled and stood up. I scooped him up and walked into the kitchen. I placed him in his highchair and walked over to the fridge. I grabbed a bottle and warmed it up by waving my wand over it. I pulled up a chair and picked him back up. I rested his head back on my arm and handed him his bottle. He began chugging it down and Draco chuckled, "He always does that. I'm always afraid he's going to choke."

I was about to open my mouth to reply when there was a banging at the back door. Draco tensed up and reached into his back pocket. Harry and Ron always told us beforehand when they were coming, and beside Ginny just had the baby. They wouldn't be here. Philip finished the bottle and I slowly placed it on the counter. I began to burp Philip when the banging began again on the door. Blaise walked into the kitchen with his wand out.

"I'll answer it. Daph, get upstairs."

"Blaise..." She started and Blaise turned around. "I said go." She gulped, Blaise ever got serious and when he did. She knew he meant business. She snatched her wand up from the coffee table and took off up the stairs. I held Philip close to me as Blaise walked towards the door. "Go and take the baby", Draco kissed my forehead and I walked quickly out of the kitchen. I jogged up the stairs and locked myself in Philip's room. I sat down in his rocking chair and held him tight to my chest. He began whimpering and my heart was pounding in my chest.

"Shush, daddy is okay. Everything is fine." It was like Philip knew something was wrong. It was horrible. Any time there was an odd noise or anything, we would all go into a state of panic. Philip was even getting stressed from it and it was slowly starting to drive Draco completely metal. I jumped when there was a knock at the door.

"Alex, it's me. Open up." I placed Philip in the crib and pulled out my wand in my sweater. It might now even be my husband. "If you really are Draco, then what were your vows to me?"

"I read a passage from your favorite book. I promised to always protect you even from the spiders that you hate so much. I promise I would never do a thing to make you cry. I would always have you smiling even when you didn't want to." I yanked open the door and jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. He burrowed his face into my hair and I felt the smile etched across his face. He kissed me and walked around me to pick up Philip.

"We have been spotted. My father has a man on the inside and he owled Mr. Weasley to come to get us. We are going to America for the time being. They are so close to catching these guys, Alex. Mr. Weasley is escorting us there and then Mrs. Weasley along with Hermione are coming to pack our things up." He picked up Philip's diaper bag and I picked up a couple of his toys. I took the diaper bag off of Draco's shoulders and followed him downstairs. He stopped half way down the stairs and turned towards me.

"Oh forgot to mention something", he tensed up and I looked around him to see Blaise, who had a giant smirk on his face. "My parents will be staying with us… Along with yours."

"WHAT?!"

"Come on, it won't be that bad." Draco said walking down the rest of the stairs. I jogged down the stairs and snatched up my purse from Daphne's hand. She chuckled and muttered something to Blaise. "We have a car outside." Mr. Weasley said laughing at my temper tantrum.

"I'm totally fine with your parents, but I haven't spoken to my father since the war. What makes you think I am okay with this?" I hissed sliding in next to him. He rolled his eyes and placed Philip in a car seat. "Did I ever say I thought you were okay with this?" He asked kissing Philip on the head.

"Babe, we do not have a choice. We are going to have to deal with your father. He is your son's grandfather after all." Draco draped his arm over my shoulder and I crossed my arms in a huff. I can't believe I was about to see that asshole of a father. Draco smirked and kissed my cheek.

"Promise to be on your best behavior. They are our parents." He whispered against my ear. I sighed, "I can't promise my temper and you know that, Draco." I hissed with my teeth clenched together. He chuckled and Blaise snorted. I rolled my eyes, was I just this big joke to everyone?


	18. Chapter 18: Father's Old Ways

I stepped into the house with Philip tightly in my arms. It wasn't the biggest place, but it would do. "Well, there will be no escaping Draco's or your parents, huh?" Blaise said dropping down into an armchair. Daphne smacked him and gave me a sad look. How the hell was I going to survive this? I looked over at Draco and he was talking quietly to Mr. Weasley. He would glance over to me every so often and I had this feeling I was the topic of choice. I walked over to one of the leather arm chairs and sat down.

Daphne walked over to the fireplace and tossed in some logs before pulling out her wand. She was about to light the fire when the door opened and Blaise glanced around the corner. "Draco, honey!" Narcissa rushed towards him and wrapped him up in her arms. He chuckled and kissed her cheek when she had finally let go. Lucius just simply walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder. I held my breath hoping that they wouldn't see me, but the second Narcissa turned around she made her way right towards me.

"Alex! You look lovely as ever. Philip, you're wearing what grandma got you!" She scooped him out of my arms and started cooing over him. He giggled and smiled up at her. He really did love when Narcissa made over him. Lucius patted my shoulder and knelt down next to the arm chair.

"I know you haven't seen Hector in some time… Just let me know if I need to hex the old man." He awkwardly patted me on the knee and got up to check on Philip. Narcissa really did mean well, she just got annoying. I wanted to hold my son and I felt like she was hogging him from me. It was silly really, but luckily Lucius was able to calm her down when she got too much.

The main thing I was worried about was my parents. How was it going to be around them after all this time? I haven't spoken to my father since the war. He was the reason my brother was dead. I have always blamed my father for my brother's death and I would never forgive him. Not now and probably not ever.

The door opened again and Draco froze causing Mr. Weasley to slowly turn around. I got up from my chair and Blaise walked over to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I noticed that Narcissa had handed over Philip to Lucius; she was now glaring at my mother. My mother had aged greatly. Her once beautiful hair looked damaged and weak. She had it tossed up in a bun. She smiled at Draco and held her arms out to him. He looked back at me and I tightly nodded. He took a couple of steps towards her and awkwardly hugged her.

"Where's my grandson?" She asked me after she kissed my head. "Lucius is holding him." I muttered clearing my throat. I was trying so hard not to let my tears fall from my eyes. She was acting like nothing has ever happened between the both of us. "Draco" I looked away from her and saw my father resting his weight up against a cane he was carrying.

He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked so weak. Mother had told me his leg was badly damaged during the war but I had no idea that he had to use a cane. "Mr. Tasso." Draco held out his hand and my father took it. "Sorry I wasn't able to make it to the wedding."

"Or your grandson's birth" Draco hissed out. "I had my reasons." My father spat out. My mother, who was holding Philip winced and looked sadly at Narcissa. Draco was about to start a war. He was livid, I could see it in his eyes. He was not happy. "Your reasons? She's your daughter! I'm your bloody son-in-law. This is the first time you have seen her in a year! That's pathetic." Draco hissed.

"Draco! That's enough." I hissed. Draco jerked his head back towards me and took a step away from my father. "Sorry, Arthur. What were you saying?" Draco turned his entire attention away from my father and began talking quietly to Mr. Weasley again like nothing had happen. I locked eyes with my father and he smirked at me. I gulped and felt Blaise's arm tighten on me. I knew that look. He was about to set Draco in a rage whatever came out of his mouth.

"At least you named him after my good child." He hissed. "Hector!" My mother yelled handing Philip over to Lucius. Lucius handed Philip to Daphne and told her to take him upstairs. She looked at me and I nodded. "You're the reason he's dead!" I screamed pushing Blaise's arm off of me. Draco tensed up and made movement towards me, but Mr. Weasley quickly grabbed his arm. I needed to get all of this out of my system before I killed my old man right here and now.

"How am I the reason?! You brainwashed him! Just like you do with everyone you come in contact with!" He yelled, taking a couple of steps closer to me. "You let your pureblood ways to go to your head! That's your damn problem. You blame everyone but yourself. Look at yourself in the damn mirror and realize you are a piece of shit."

Before I could even block his hand, his hand flew across my face so hard that I landed on the ground. It was just like my old beatings, but this time I was a grown woman with a family. And he just slapped me because I was right. My mother screamed and ran over to Hector slamming her tiny fist into his chest. I felt my cheek and winced; Draco rushed to my side and pulled my hand down away from my face. "It's already bruising. Damn it. Blaise, get some ice." Blaise nodded and rushed off into the kitchen. Daphne rushed down the stairs and froze when she saw I was on the ground.

I heard a thud and looked up to see my mother lying on the ground holding her wrist. Narcissa gasped and rushed over to her. "Get out." Draco hissed helping me to my feet.

"I'm under protection and I have a right to see my grandson!" He yelled slamming his cane down on the ground. I flinched and Draco tightened his grasp around me. "Don't give a damn about your protection anymore! You just hit my wife and I'll be damned if you laid a single finger on my son. So get the hell out of here!"

My father looked at me and then over at my mother. Mr. Weasley looked over at me and walked quickly over to me. "Tell me what you want. Not Draco. He's your father. If you think you can work through this than I can let him stay, but if not I will take him to the Burrow. It might straighten him out a bit. It's your choice." He squeezed my shoulder and I looked over at my mother. She looked like she needed a break from my father. He looked like he needed a breather; maybe the Weasley could make him see differently. They were able to with Draco and me.

"Take him with you." I grabbed the ice from Blaise and jogged up the stairs with Draco right behind me.


	19. Chapter 19: Such a wonderful man

_**Hey guys!**_

_**So sorry it has been taking me so long to update. I have had some family issues and the typical guy problems, so I just haven't been in the mood to write. But here it is!**_

000

"Darling, I am so sorry. Alex, honey, look at me!" My mother gripped my arm and I finally looked up from my lap. She had tears running down her face and her wrist was bandaged tightly. I looked over at Draco, who was holding Philip rocking back and forth. "Why are you apologizing? You aren't the one that destroyed our family", I muttered, she smiled lightly and pulled me into a tight hug. I could never be angry at my mother. She was just trying to be a good wife and she really did love my father. You could see it in her eyes. If Draco and I were in the same boat, I would probably be doing the very same thing.

"May I take Philip? I want to do a little bonding, if you don't mind?" She stood up and walked over towards Draco. Draco smiled and happily handed over Philip. My mother smiled and Philip smiled up at her. She left our room and gently closed the door behind her. "I should've never agreed to let that man in this house", Draco whispered staring out the window.

"You didn't know this would happen", I said getting up and walking over to the mirror. I pulled out my wand from my back pocket and muttered a spell to heal the bruise that was on my face. "I should've protected you more. It brought back some memories from fifth year", Draco walked over to me and leaned against the dresser. He rotated his wedding ring on his finger and smiled down at me.

"Fifth year was crazy, wasn't it?" He asked chuckling. I nodded and looked down at the wedding band with my name engraved into it. I looked at my beautiful engagement ring and looked back up at him. I was so happy to be a Malfoy. "We made out that year."

He laughed, "We did. You helped Harry get to the ministry."

"_Where are they?" Umbridge busted through the door and I stumbled backwards. She was covered in dirt and it actually looked like she had hoof prints on her chest. Philip looked down at me and then over at Draco. "Who ma'am?" Philip asked. Philip had just sent Crabbe and Goyle to the hospital wing after their face broke out in red bumps. "Potter's little army! They tricked me!" _

_I knew exactly where they went. I heard Weasley say something about the ministry. Draco and Philip stared at me. "Not a clue, professor", I lied. Philip and Draco knew I was lying. They saw me when I overheard Weasley. She looked over at me and then my brother, then her eyes slowly looked over at Draco. Philip and Draco's eyes were on me, they even looked like they were holding their breaths. _

"_You are lying to me!" She reached forward and grabbed me by my hair. She slapped me hard across the face and I dropped to the ground holding my cheek. Did a professor just slap me? "Professor! Remember who our father is!" Philip yelled, pulling out his wand. She glared at him and shook her head storming out of the room. Philip helped me up and checked to make sure I was okay. "I'll hold her back. Draco heal her cheek for me." Philip took out of the room and Draco walked over to me. _

_He quickly healed my cheek and stared down at me. And before I knew it, I was shoved up against the wall with his tongue down my throat and I was actually enjoying it. _

"Good times." Draco whispered wrapping his arms around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder and began kissing my cheek. "We need some time just to ourselves." I smiled, "That is true, but do remember your parents and my mom are just downstairs." Draco let go of me and walked out the door. I peeked my head out the door and saw Draco lean over the railing staring straight down into the living room.

"Alex and I are going to have some time alone. Don't bother us. Can you take care of Philip for an hour?"

"Of course not, honey!" I heard Narcissa call out. My jaw dropped as Draco walked cockily back into our room. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me in close to him. "Mum probably wants another grandchild. The more sex we have the more likely that is." Draco muttered right in my ear. I chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's get to it, huh?" I winked at him and he picked me up tossing me onto the bed.

000

"Philip won't stop crying!" Daphne said in a panic handing him over to Draco. Draco wrapped him up in his arms and Philip stopped crying. Draco grinned and looked over at me. Philip had his father wrapped around his little finger. I couldn't help, but wonder what Draco would do when we have a daughter. He was already head over heels for Philip, but what would he do when we had a daughter. I smiled and finished off my dinner, I went to stand up when Narcissa placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Lucius will take your plate." Lucius grumbled something under his breath before he scooped up my plate. He handed it over to Blaise, who was already cleaning the dishes. Blaise sighed and waved his wand over the dish. I smiled and looked back over at Draco, who was standing up and looking out the window with Philip clutched to his chest. I got up and walked over to him resting my head on his arm.

"One day this will all be over. Philip will be able to go to Hogwarts along with his brothers and sisters. I promise you that, Alexandra." I looked up at him and couldn't help, but smile. Draco was willing to do anything for his family and I was so happy that I had him at my side. If I didn't have him right now, I would have already lost my mind.


End file.
